


Meet the Sea Kings

by Haruchiru



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruchiru/pseuds/Haruchiru
Summary: With Michiru mother's death, the aquamarine haired senshi realizes that there is no much running or hiding left for her to do from her family and her troubling past. This time though, she has the support of the mighty Senshi of the Wind and Skies.





	1. There is no escape from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, it's characters and the different elements pertaining to its universe belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and their corresponding owners. Thank you for Sailor Moon!!
> 
> This updated and final version of Meet the Sea Kings makes its way to AO3.
> 
> While I don’t consider this completely to be an AU, it has original characters and settings of my own creation. Have always wondered about the past live of one of the most enigmatic characters in the series. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I had writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Michiru mother's death, the aquamarine haired senshi realizes that there is no much running or hiding left for her to do from her family and her troubling past. This time though, she has the support of the mighty Senshi of the Wind and Skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, it's characters and the different elements pertaining to its universe belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and their corresponding owners. Thank you for Sailor Moon!!
> 
> This updated and final version of Meet the Sea Kings makes its way to AO3.
> 
> While I don’t consider this completely to be an AU, it has original characters and settings of my own creation. Have always wondered about the past live of one of the most enigmatic characters in the series. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I had writing it.

Haruka drove at full speed towards her house. The call she had a few minutes ago filled her with terror. She stepped on the pedal of her Ferrari at full speed. Setsuna, as appalling as ever, had requested the blonde to interrupt her training at the race track and summoned her home, for Michiru's sake. Then the senshi of time hung up without telling Haruka anything else. 

The blonde fruitlessly tried to contact the Outer Senshi several times by using both her communicator and cellphone. Haruka slapped the steering wheel.

_Just what in the world happened? Why weren't they picking up her calls? Were they in danger? Had a youma or daemon spanned out of nowhere?_

She grunted and clenched her teeth as nasty thoughts flooded her mind. 

Avoiding every possible car and obstacle in her way she eventually spotted their house by the ocean. Drifting her Ferrari into the drive way like the pro she was, Haruka stepped on the brake coming to an abrupt halt; then taking out her henshin stick, jumped out of her car and rushed towards her house. 

Just as she was heading to her room she stopped in her tracks when she saw both Michiru and Setsuna kneeling on the floor of the living room. Haruka gulped and looked at them in horror. The dark green haired woman cradled the smaller woman in an embrace while the aqua haired cried inconsolably.

At least they were not transformed or seemed to be in apparent danger. The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds but couldn’t feel any malignant presence around. At least that was a good thing. Her teal eyes then opened, and she pondered upon the women in front of her. 

_What possibly could have happened to leave her Michiru in such state?_

Taking a deep breath, she approached her family with caution. Knelling next to her grief-stricken girlfriend she gave Setsuna a questioning look. Crimson eyes looked at worried-filled teal ones with sadness. Haruka placed a hand over Michiru's shoulder not sure of what to say or what to do.

"She received a call from her family in London." The wise woman replied in a glum voice.

The blonde had a puzzled look at first but then recalled that indeed at some point in their lives her girlfriend had mentioned to her that her human family lived somewhere in Europe. By the sound of Setsuna's voice and Michiru's reaction it seemed like whatever happened was very grave. 

Setsuna scowled at Haruka’s henshin stick and indicated to the blonde that it was safe to put it away.

"M-mother…" Michiru began saying between sobs. The aquamarine haired inhaled deeply while trying to regain her composure. Haruka looked at her girlfriend very concerned, her voice calm and tender, “Take your time love…” The blonde put her hand under Michiru’s chin and lifted her face, sapphire eyes were still downcast. 

“Your mother…?" Haruka continued.

The violinist slowly rose her sight and her puffy blue eyes met those of Haruka’s. The blonde gave her an affectionate smile and carefully wiped away Michiru's tears. Michiru took a deep breath and between sniffs and sighs spoke to her lover with a trembling voice, "Mother passed away…"

The violinist couldn’t retain her poise no more and cried once more, this time embracing her lover tightly.

"Oh Michi-chan…” began saying Haruka with the sweetest and most intimate nickname she gave her lover, “I—I am sorry…" replied the sky senshi as she kissed the head of the sea senshi. Wind and time embraced the distraught sea.

XxX

Haruka gave Michiru a last look before carefully closing the door to their room. 

Teal eyes watched painfully at the sniffing violinist, whom even in her dream wept sadly. Soon after the blonde’s arrival, both women helped soothe Michiru, and after a comforting chamomile tea and some shortbread crackers, they insisted that the smaller woman had some rest. Michiru refuted, but after a few fruitless minutes of telling Haruka and Setsuna that she was alright she finally agreed. 

The women ended up in bed, Michiru in the middle. The aqua-haired tried to fight off the overwhelming exhaustion that overtook her, but the gentle hair strokes and soothing caresses of her lover and best friend didn’t help her struggle. She was soon fast asleep.

XxX

Close-eyed, Setsuna remained silent while resting her head against the cool hallway's wall outside of her friends’ room. Even though she had agreed to discuss with Haruka more about what had happened, she contemplated if the blonde would even be able to emerge out of the room at all. 

Setsuna giggled lightly when she remembered the semi-distressed look teal eyes had given her. Slipping out of bed was a rather easy thing for the senshi of time to do, but the blonde had a far more herculean task in hand since Michiru had decided to cling to dear life to her favorite body-pillow. 

Then Setsuna’s brow frowned as she considered the recent events. A few minutes after her crimson eyes slowly opened at the slightest sound the twisting of a doorknob and an opening door did. 

The blonde ever so carefully made her way out of her room and paid similar care to closing the door behind her.

“Mission success?” the time keeper joked lightly.

“Yeah. Somehow managed to escape her bearhug without waking her up.” Responded the blonde while she stretched her sore limbs and while absorbing the fact that she had indeed managed to loosen to her lover’s embrace.

“Skillful as always.” Setsuna smiled ruefully.

Resting her back against the wall opposite of Setsuna’s, the blonde took a deep breath. "Now… Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked the wise woman.

The green haired swept some hair behind her ear before giving Haruka a serious look. 

“We were preparing supper when Michiru got a call. I noticed the strange look she gave her phone, yet she ignored it and told me the number was from overseas. The couple of rings were then replaced by a text message of her youngest brother. Color left her when she read the text.”

Still, attentive teal eyes looked at regretful crimson ones. 

“Then the phone rang again, still appalled as she was, she decided to answer the call. Then she was so flabbergasted that her cellphone fell on the floor. Worried as I was, I picked it up and inquired who it was. After introducing himself as the main butler of the Kaiou family, Katsuki-san announced his mistress's passing."

The staggered wind soldier looked at her friend, words still unable to emerge from her lips.

"It seemed that Michiru's mother suffered from heart illness for some time, thus making her very fragile. As time passed, she got weaker. For what Katsuki-san said, Kaiou Yuri-san was found dead in bed early in the morning."

"Wow…" Haruka combed her fingers through her hair. No wonder her girlfriend bereaved like she did. She felt a quick sting in her heart when she remembered her own mother's passing and how distraught it had made her. The blonde gave the floor a low-spirited look.

"Katsuki-san wondered if Michiru could make it tomorrow to London for Kaiou-san's funeral service."

Haruka was dismayed and shocked. "L-London? Ah… I guess… Did he mention time?"

"Tomorrow at six in the evening to allow the son and daughters of the Kaiou family to be able to assist."

"In London?"

"Yes. Lambeth, London."

"Isn’t that… Like a little far away?" the blonde pondered scratching her head, her mind researching all the data she remembered about time zones and prior flights she had to Europe. 

"Yes. With luck it could take you two twelve hours or so to get there. The oldest sister, Shioko-san is currently in United States, promoting her latest line of shoes and Aizen-kun, the youngest Kaiou, had a concert in South Korea. He should be boarding the plane towards London by now."

Haruka blinked startled. “Wow, you are quite informed, aren't you?”

Setsuna gave her a doleful smile. "Gathering information has always been one of my fortes, and besides, Katsuki-san sounded like such a polite and amiable man over the phone. The spared no expense in providing details."

Haruka returned her saddened smile and looked at her watch. It was 8:18pm. She originally had in mind getting home after a long day at the track and after eating a delicious homemade supper and taking a warm, well deserved bath, she had high hopes of cuddling with her lover while her family watching their favorite TV series. Sadly, that was no more. She had to arrange transportation to London, prepare their suitcases and travel bags, cancel appointments for the next days and take care of other arrangements, all these while supporting the afflicted Michiru.

Haruka frowned and face palmed as she took another look at the clock and realized Hotaru's absence.

Already knowing what the blonde had just recognized, the wise time keeper spoke, "Hotaru called a little after Katsuki-san's call, she requested to stay over in Small Lady's home for the night, which of course and especially due to recent events, I agreed to without further ado."

"Oh, thank you Setsuna. I… it completely skipped my mind.” Haruka replied a little ashamed, for that she was the one meant to pick up their daughter from the little princess's house. After Setsuna's call she only had in her mind to get to her lover as she expected the worst. 

"Take a bath and get some sleep, I will arrange for the particulars of your trip." Said the green-haired with sympathetic eyes. 

Scratching her head, the blonde gave her a shy smile and a quick hug. "Thanks, you are the best." Setsuna smiled reassuringly. 

Haruka turned around and entered her room.

Setsuna brooded and sighed. She had a few things to take care of before going to sleep.

XxX

Michiru frowned and moaned in her sleep. Her heart raced rapidly, and her features were full of sweat.

_A little aqua haired girl ran through hollow, darkened hallways. Tightly, she held her dolphin plush against her terrified, little chest. The more she ran the more endless the somber hallway seemed. Old chandeliers and lightning lit her way as she kept running. She made sudden stops at every door she could find and would try to open them all without luck. Breathing was beginning to become difficult and the lack of light didn't help the troubled child much either. Gust, rain and lightning raged on the grounds of the olden manor. Her deep blue eyes filled with terror and tears when she heard hard, unsteady footsteps and wicked laughter. She clenched her teeth and her eyes darted all ways trying to look for a way out._

_"I am home little princess."_

_The windows abruptly hit the wooden frames as the gusty night forcefully sprung them open. Lightning and thunder fell as the storm seethed. She gulped deeper and fastened her pace. The little girl grimaced at the foul smell of alcohol and perfume._

_"Playful, aren't you? Stop playing games and greet your papa." The man gnashed his teeth._

_Blue eyes stared in terror at the wall in front of her; she had reached the end of the hallway. Her little heart raced faster than ever, her breathing increasing rapidly. The footsteps that followed stopped. She froze. She could hear mocking giggles. Dark sardonic eyes glared at the little girl. She slowly turned around._

Haruka exited the bathroom and snuck into bed. Lifting their comforter carefully, she got into bed and resting on her side, she looked at the violinist with empathy and worry. Her knuckles feathered her girlfriend’s cheeks. Michiru seemed restless. 

"No, go away. Leave me alone—"the aqua-haired bemoaned in her sleep. Giving her lover a grave look, the blonde swiped into place some wet locks of aquamarine hair from the fidgety Michiru. Haruka winced.

_The tall man stood in front of the little girl, his grin showing vicious teeth. Her little nose sneezed away the stench that emerged from him. Lightning fell; an almost empty crystal bottle was on the man's hand; his garments were unsightly. The little girl stepped backwards as much as she could until she hit a wall. She looked at him with fright and repulsion. The man took the bottle to his lips and grunted irritated when he noticed there was no more to drink from. Maddened, he threw the empty bottle to the floor. The aqua-haired girl jumped terrified at the noise of the shattering object._

_"How bothersome. Well no worries, I have my little princess to cheer me up." He licked his brittle lips._

_The man grinned sleazily as he leaned towards the child, his hand trying to reach her. The girl was aghast. Feeling nauseous and sick, her little body could barely keep up with her quickened breaths._

"Michiru…"

_Crouching, she took her little hands to her head. The little girl's eyes flinched as she expected the worst._

"Michiru…"

Distraught, the blonde gave Michiru repeated gentle kisses and snuggled the smaller woman tightly. "I am here love." Haruka replied over and over in a low, husky tone, reassuring her partner. “I don’t know what’s troubling you, but I am here Michiru. I will protect you no matter what." Closing her eyes and intertwining her hands with those of the smaller girl their foreheads lightly touched, their planet signs shone.

_Then the gusts and rain began giving out._

_“Go away.”_

_The loud, frightening noises began fading away._

_The skies were clearing up._

_The windows slowly stopped flapping._

_Stormy squalls were soon replaced by gentle breezes._

_The reek, revolting air was soon transformed to carefree, liberating fresh air._

_With her heart in her throat the little girl gulped and dared to open her eyes. She gasped surprised. The tempest had unexpectedly stopped. The man was no longer in front of her; instead a small figure dressed in simple long-sleeved white shirt and blue pants stood in front of her._

_The boy’s stern features relaxed and his little hand let go what had seemed to be a scimitar like looking sword; it faded into stardust before hitting the ground. The little girl looked at him astounded. The little boy turned around, teal eyes looking at her warmly. Smiling at her ever so amiably he approached the still shocked girl and kissed her forehead. The blonde boy held the aqua-haired girl in a tight, reassuring embrace._

_"I am here… Michiru." The boy sweetly replied._

"I am here." Reassured Haruka hoarsely. 

Startled, Michiru opened her eyes. Her heart raced, her breathing was frantic, she was soaked in sweat. 

Apprehensive teal eyes contemplated her, the blonde embraced the smaller girl firmly. The aqua-haired sighed relieved; her savior was there. Just as she had been in her dreams.

"Michiru… are you, better?" asked Haruka worriedly as she kissed Michiru's tears away.

The violinist slowly nodded her head, "I am… because you are here." Michiru gripped tightly Haruka's pajamas. 

The blonde gave her girlfriend a brooded stare; she wondered what or who had troubled the aqua haired so much in her dreams, though a part of her told her she wouldn’t know the answer yet.

"Love, what happe-"

"P-please… don't. Not now." Michiru slowly shook her head; knowing what the blonde craved to inquire. The sea senshi winced while trying to oppress a yawn; the nightmare had left her worn out, the passing of her mother astonished and the fact that she knew she had to return to the Kaiou Manor… mortified. All these facts had left her usually composed mind stressed and overwhelmed, for now all she wanted was to be held tightly and comforted by no other than her wind soldier.

The blonde sighed deeply, concern etched in her face. Haruka decided not to push it any further and just be there for the sullen Michiru. The sky senshi tried her best to soothe her lover with kisses, caresses and loving words. The blonde smiled heartwarmingly at her mermaid. 

This is all she could do until the aqua-haired felt good enough to openly discuss her feelings and worries. Haruka kept shushing and kissing and cradling her lover until the aqua haired fell asleep again.

The senshi of the sky saw over Michiru's dainty body to get a better glimpse at the clock on the night table. 

9:56pm. 

The blonde couldn't believe she felt so tired at that hour. Even though every inch of her body ached for sleep, her weary-self had to stay vigilant and make sure her girlfriend didn't go through any other nightmare. Wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist she held her in a tight embrace. She rested her chin on top of the smaller girl’s head and let her mind run wild with thousands of thoughts.

XxX - 2:33 a.m. 

Haruka whimpered. Her eyes itched and her head ached. Maybe she thought too much. As the early morning approached, it became harder for her to stay awake. Feeling her undeniable defeat approaching, she made a small, satisfied grin; at least she had made sure her lover had a couple of decent hours of rest. 

Whatever was tormenting the dreams of her mermaid had decided to let her be, at least for now. After a long struggle with tiredness and miserably trying to shake off the exquisite feeling that sleeping cuddled to her soulmate always gave her, the wind soldier lost the fight with Morpheus. 

A few minutes after Haruka fell asleep, Michiru slowly opened her eyes when she felt her lover's embrace relax. Resting her head on the blonde’s chest she could hear the eased yet, steady and strong rhythm of the blonde's heart.

She blushed when she remembered the little Haruka of her dreams; the one who gallantly protected her from her pursuer. Smiling shyly, she tenderly pecked her lover’s lips. She figured she must had fallen asleep and her lover had been vigilant of her until just a couple of minutes ago. The blonde had a long, tiring day as well after all.

Michiru's eyelids became heavier and the soothing ups and downs of Haruka's chest made it very difficult for her to stay awake. Even though she had a few hours of sleep, she still felt drained, she considered. Resisting was futile. Before knowing it, she had already joined her girlfriend in deep slumber.

XxX

Michiru's brow twitched as she heard light knocks. She pouted at the door and at the silent woman that entered the room. Setsuna reached for the lamp on the table and turned it on.

Sitting next to Michiru, she smiled sympathetically at the aqua-haired and then gave the worn-out blonde a look. 

"I thought she was going to keep watch on you." Setsuna teased sadly.

Carefully letting go of Haruka's embrace, Michiru rubbed her sore eyes. 

"What time is it?" Michiru asked in a voice full of sleep, her aquamarine locks disheveled. She tried to get her eyes adjusted to the light.

“Three in the morning my dear." Replied Setsuna affectionately as she fixed Michiru's bed hair. The wise woman couldn't help but smile at the fact that her friend looked adorable like that.

“She lasted as long as she could. I woke up soon after I felt her fall asleep, and that wasn't even half an hour ago." Michiru kissed her beloved on the head and then sat. 

After stretching, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"How are you feeling?"

Michiru embraced her arms around her legs. "I am doing better, thank you."

"Glad to hear so."

"I—I apologize for reacting the way I did." Shrugged Michiru with pained far-away sapphire eyes.

Setsuna smiled and embraced the aqua-haired, "No worries. Your response was a natural reaction to sadness and loss."

 _Was it?_ Michiru wondered. Yes, her mother's death disturbed and shocked her, but that still shouldn’t have been enough to derange her emotionally the way it did. She was feeling a mixture of emotions and she could point out that sorrow for loss wasn't what pained her the most. 

_Unresolved business?_

No. There was the issue about going back to her childhood house and meeting with the rest of the Kaiou. And dreadfully that meant she surely had to deal with the man that haunted her in her dreams.

Michiru held her legs tighter. Setsuna glared at her worriedly, she saw increasing unease and tension in the sea senshi's eyes.

"Michiru…"

The violinist snapped out of her trance. 'Y-yes?" she asked Setsuna.

The time keeper placed her hand under Michiru's chin lifting the smaller girl's face. Concerned garnet eyes met troubled sapphire ones.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." The green-haired replied sternly.

"But she's my mother and I—"

“I have a feeling there’s something else going on other than your mother’s passing. What's wrong? What's troubling you besides her death?" asked Setsuna.

Michiru knew she could hardly deceive the gatekeeper of time. The sea senshi lowered her gaze and remained silent.

“Sometimes those that are alive torment us far more than those that are dead, Michiru. Is someone over there that displeases you?”

Michiru winced and sighed. Setsuna glowered. She hated to see the soldier of the sea in such shape.

"I got you and Haruka airplane tickets to London, but if yo—"

"You got two tickets?" Michiru asked alarmed quickly lifting her gaze.

Setsuna staggered, "O-of course. One for you and one for Haruka."

Michiru backed away and looked at the sleeping blonde with troubled eyes.

"She can't go." She immediately said.

Setsuna recoiled with a bit of shock, but swiftly recovered. Michiru was usually calm and collected. Grace, selflessness and kindness were always depicted in her every action. Seeing this fragile, helpless Michiru concerned the green-haired. Neither Haruka nor her aqua-haired partner had mentioned much about their human families or the past that belonged to them. The time keeper had ceased to inquire about such things after trying a couple of times. She came to the realization that insisting and meddling only aggravated the pair.

"You know she won't let you go by yourself. Especially after she knows how all this situation has affected you."

Michiru exhaled despondently. Setsuna was right. The aqua haired tidied up some ruffled bangs of Haruka's face and gave her a gentle smile.

"I know Setsuna…" Michiru sighed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I need my guardian angel by my side… it's just…" said Michiru, trying to keep her serenity.

"It's so complicated. Just when I thought I had turned the page of my terrible childhood I learn my mother passed away and I know I have to go give my farewells to her… and—after many years I will get to see people that I haven't seen it what seems to be forever... Katsuki-san, Momoko-san, my siblings and… him.”

Silent and apprehensive, the green-haired gave the smaller girl a grave yet questioning look.

“For heaven’s sake… my father." Michiru held her face. 

Setsuna looked at Michiru with troubled eyes.

"I am an emotional wreck right now… I am sorry…" The aqua haired sniffed, unable to hold fresh tears from falling through her rosy cheeks.

Taken by sudden overprotectiveness, Setsuna gritted her teeth and glared as she saw through the sobbing woman. She believed she was already able to pin point what troubled her mermaid, then making a fist and her staff began materializing in her hand. 

Thoughts of anyone molesting her beloved family were most unnerving. Seeing how Michiru was now she could feel her self-control seeping away from her. 

_What the heck had that bastard done to Michiru to make her be like this?_

Angered flames flared in her eyes as she held her staff tightly. All it took was a flicker of her staff and…

Then her innate self-awareness returned to her. She knew better than anyone that getting involved in the affairs of the human lives of her friends and adopted family, was forbidden. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel despair and disgust at her impotence. 

Closing her eyes, and feeling a little embarrassed at her impulse, she took a deep breath and sent the staff away. She embraced her friend tightly.

Grievous crimson eyes stared at Michiru; she moved some wet strands of hair behind Michiru's ear and tenderly brushing her thumb she took away some tears. "You are not alone mermaid. You have me, a wise time keeper. You have Hotaru, our sweet daughter and Soldier of Death and Rebirth; and then you have… her. See that childish looking blonde next to you?" asked Setsuna pointing at the sleeping Haruka. 

Michiru followed the older woman's finger.

"There is no one in this Universe that adores you more than she does. When a Uranian falls in love, the devotion towards their loved ones transcends all obstacles. She will take down the sun, the stars or the moon if you request so. She will protect you and make sure you are alright at all costs, even if it means endangering herself; and may the heavens have mercy on those that dare hurt or oppose their loved ones for that they are unforgiving to them."

Michiru blushed and smiled bashfully. She looked down at her lover with amorous eyes and then looked at friendly and caring red-ones. She took a deep breath.

"You see… soon after I awoke as Sailor Neptune and had visions of the silence, I left London. As expected, my parents didn't take the news well. Not that my parents really cared about me, but because my absence would hurt the family name.” Michiru began explaining. 

“With their exceling performances the Kaiou take their name to farther heights. Excellence is always expected of their family members. Yet, we are far from perfect. Lambeth is the dwelling of the highly dysfunctional Kaiou family. And that includes my father of course, the always drunk, egoistical, abusing man that had tormented me, my siblings and mother for most of our lives." Michiru sighed agonizingly, swallowing her tears. 

Sternly, Setsuna looked at the smaller woman before her and opened her mouth then decided against speaking. Perhaps allowing Michiru to vent was the best she could do for the sea senshi now, besides, the aqua-haired had finally decided to open up to her and disclose some facts about her past, even if that had only been but a result of her actual fragile self. There was silence for a couple of minutes.

“I figured the best approach to deal with the ‘incoming Silence’ and the ‘shackles’ imposed by my family was to outcast myself. By the time I arrived to Tokyo I dreamed more of the incoming catastrophe and of Haruka. As the silence approached and the enemies increased in numbers and strength, I realized my always and usual self-sufficient persona needed assistance in this overwhelming mission of saving the world.” 

The senshi of the seas brushed her knuckles against Haruka’s cheek, “As I kept on getting fragments of my prior life back, I realized the tomboy I kept on dreaming with was a very important person. I needed this partner to help me fulfill our mission. Little I knew that day I left London that I had embarked on the quest of finding my soul mate as well." Michiru replied in a low voice, her cheeks reddened.

"Does Haruka know of this? Of what happened with your father?"

Michiru shook her head, "I have never wanted to trouble her with such petty things."

The wiser woman gave the smaller woman a pitying gaze, "Petty things? Oh Michiru…"

"It's alright… I have grown up, and besides... it's not like… I can run much from it anymore, no?" asked Michiru weakly while trying to force a smile.

Setsuna sighed. "After having told me this, you are still willing to go? Would you like me to accompany you?"

Michiru shrugged. "No, that's alright. I know you have many things to take care of, and I wouldn't like to trouble you any further. Thank you really, I am deeply moved by your kindheartedness. I will be fine since I will have my bouncer by my side." Kidded Michiru lightly.

Setsuna looked at her concerned. Michiru hugged her older friend and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for caring and listening. I feel much better now."

The time keeper smiled feebly. "Fix your luggage while I prepare you some tea and snacks. We have to leave soon if we want to get to the airport in time." Reminded Setsuna giving Michiru a quick hug. Standing up she walked to the door, “Also, wake her up." Michiru nodded and sighed. 

Setsuna gave her friend a last solemn look.

_What brutalities had that man caused Michiru for her to be this broken? Dysfunctional Kaiou? An abusive father?_

Crimson eyes fiercely looked ahead as Setsuna walked out of the room. Troubled and still angered at the same time, she pondered that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea for the sea senshi and her partner to go to London.

Michiru threw herself on her back and stared blankly at the cloud-painted ceiling. This was one of those things you didn't want to do but had to do. She looked at the blonde next to her and loathed the fact that she had to wake her up. 

Haruka was so deeply asleep that she hadn't heard the conversation that the time keeper and the violinist held. With pain in her heart and realizing that procrastinating wouldn’t help, Michiru began giving her girlfriend light kisses.

XxX

Haruka looked groggily out the window, resting her face on her hand. Little lights embellished the city at dawn. The city of Tokyo began looking smaller as the airplane immersed into the clouds. The blonde tried to oppress a yawn and rubbed her puffy eyes. 

Michiru looked at her lover with pity and lightly squeezed her lover's hand. Haruka looked at her lover with reassuring hooded eyes and gave her a sleepy grin. 

"Thank you for keeping me company." Michiru gave her lover a bashful, wholeheartedly smile.

Haruka’s heart filled with emotion at Michiru’s words of gratefulness, “You are welcome.”

“Try to get some rest love.” Encouraged Michiru as she brushed her knuckles against Haruka’s cheek.

The blonde lightly shook her head and smiled encouragingly. "You get some rest." insisted Haruka.

The quickest route Setsuna could employ for them consisted of a one-way trip from Tokyo to London, a twelve hour and 18 minutes flight, or so the ticket stated. In a couple of hours, they would reach the place where she grew up, and though that could bring comfort to many, it didn't to her. Not so long ago she thought forgotten that painful past. 

There was no more Silence, no Dark Moon Circus and no more Galaxia to trouble her or her loved ones. Now she could enjoy herself with her family and friends. After winning so many battles all she had to worry about now was coping with ordinary life issues like thinking what meal she would prepare that evening.

Michiru scoffed… how ignorant of her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, after a couple of years I decided to take a look at this and jeez, thought how much I could improve it! Currently working on doing the same with the rest of the chapters. Again thanks for your support and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> The couple is on their way to Michiru childhood's home. What awaits them?


	2. Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wounded child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her arrival to London, Michiru is reunited with her little brother, the genius pianist, Kaiou Aizen. Reminiscence of the pain caused by still fresh scars creates tension between the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some Japanese in the writing of this chapter and have included here what they mean (Or with what context they were used in this text) for better understanding of the story. I warn you though, most of them are insults.
> 
> Kotoba ni ki wo tsukenasai. - Watch your mouth.
> 
> Haha, fuzakeru na! - Fuck off mother!
> 
> Urusai gaki - Shut up brat
> 
> Damare yariman - Shut up you slut
> 
> Kutabare - Fuck you
> 
> Jigoku ni ochiro! - Go to hell!
> 
> Kuso - Shit
> 
> Nandato - What the heck?
> 
> Nani - What?
> 
> Yare yare dawa - 'Good grief' from a girl's point of view
> 
> Onee-sama - Very formal way of addressing a sister
> 
> Maji ka yo~ - You’ve got to be kidding me.
> 
> Moushi wake arimasen deshita. - Formal way of saying 'I am really sorry. I feel terrible.'

♬ All the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child ♪ 

XxX

An elegant woman around her 40's looked sternly at the young ladies that played the violin and viola before her. She fanned herself with a fancy hand-fan while her cobalt eyes analyzed the girls’ movements. Her aquamarine hair was perfectly tidied up in a bun. She wore an elegant ankle-length burgundy dress and her exposed shoulders were covered with a dark purple silk shawl. 

The oldest girl was in her mid-teens and had a beautiful dark blue mane and intense purple eyes. She wore a knee high floral laced skirt with a casual pale pink top. The youngest girl rocked back and forth with content as she played her violin. She had her aquamarine wavy hair tidied up in a dark blue bow and she wore a nice, light white summer dress with blue accents and embroidery.

It was the middle of summer and the sun shone brightly; the breeze that entered through the over-sized windows was very nice and very welcome in such a warm day. Laughter could be heard outside the studio. 

Amethyst eyes struggled to find the source of the laughter as they peeked outside. A grin was worn in the teen’s lips when she finally saw the kids of the staff that served her family playing ball in the huge backyard. Unfocused as she was, she slipped her bow accidentally missing the rhythm. She winced and carried on playing though, hoping the woman hadn't noticed. 

The woman sighed irritated; with a quick flick of her wrist she snapped the fan closed and placed it on her lap. “Stop. Begin all over again.”

The oldest grunted, "It was just a small mistake, I-it won't happen again."

Slowly shaking her head, the woman took another breath. "You have missed the rhythm more than 10 times in the past 5 minutes Shioko. You thought I wouldn't notice? You are very distracted child. As a matter of fact, close the windows. I need you to focus.”

"What? It’s like a 100 degrees outside, you must be kidding." Shioko refuted gritting her teeth. The aqua haired girl sighed then stared at the teenager in silence. 

"You are an absent-minded child. This daydreaming makes you careless and clumsy. Playing musical instruments at a proficient level like the one that is required from us, demands the utmost attention. There's no harmony in your music. If it wasn’t for Michiru's flawless playing, I would have died of revulsion by now. And she’s only 6! A dying animal could make better noises than those that your viola has been making today child. How do you expect that racket to be enjoyable at all? Why can't you be a little more like your sister and play that instrument properly?"

Shioko scoffed, "L-like for real mother? We have been practicing all damn day long, for every darn day of this hellish warm Summer. Classes will begin very soon, and it turns out that Michiru and I have been stuck practicing with these stupid instruments day and night instead of having fun like normal children do!" Shioko demanded. 

The aqua-haired girl pouted her lips and shrugged her shoulders. 

The woman took a deep breath and did her best to compose herself; her patience exhausting.

"Child, we have already spoken of this—"

“Stop calling me a child!” Tear filled purple eyes flamed with anger. Shioko threw her bow on the floor. The woman gasped. Michiru’s big blue eyes became wider, she held her violin closer to her.

Closing her eyes and shaking her fist the teenager continued, "My youth is wearing out, I want to have fun, I want to have a boyfriend and do the things I want! And those things don’t involve music! I want to make gorgeous dresses and breathtaking shoes! I don't want to—"

Shioko was slapped on the cheek. Michiru flinched.

"Kotoba ni ki wo tsukenasai." glared the angry woman at the teenager. 

The blue haired girl stared at her mother while being surprised, shocked and frigtened at the same time. 

"You will never become a proper lady with that attitude Shioko. Why do you keep insisting of being part of the mediocre average society? You are a Kaiou! That name alone enacts respect and is worldwide renown because their members have managed to attain outstanding feats throughout the generations. Do you think your ancestors had easy lives filled with mundane non-sense? No! They had to obtain their place by sacrificing all and giving up their dreams. As the oldest heir to the Kaiou name you-“

"That darn speech again…”

“I beg your pardon?” inquired the woman with a defiant tone.

Gulping and realizing that she was indeed in enough trouble and that it was too late to fix anything, the blue haired gathered the courage to allow herself to continue, though with a lower tone of voice. “There you go again with your speech about the proud Kaiou. ‘The high and almighty Kaiou.’ Shioko muttered as she caressed her throbbing cheek.

Cobalt eyes glared at the teen. Their mother took a very deep, fuming breath.

"If ending up a martyr by giving up one’s dreams for the sakes of keeping a family’s name in high standards-” began Shioko saying then exhaled, “-If that’s what being a Kaiou is, then…I don’t feel like wanting to be one at all.” Replied the blue haired not being able to hide her fear and frustration anymore.

Michiru gulped, her mother’s hand had grown pale as she held the fan very tightly. The infuriated woman’s face was now only inches away from Shioko’s. 

"Are you done?" replied the mother coldly.

Shioko swallowed at the realization of the dangerous distance between her and her mother. Yet again, somehow, she succeeded in gathering whatever strength was still left in her aghast form and replied with a shaky voice, "W-what's the use of pleasing a crowd if we are hollow in the inside? What's the purpose of being a soulless marionette just because the Kaiou name denotes so? I don’t want that for me, Yuri."

Yuri looked at the teen with terrible eyes, a storm of emotions mixed in them.

_Agony. Regret. Revulsion. Anger._ Michiru could feel all those negative emotions suffocating her, she trembled in fear, tears formed in her terrified blue eyes. She held her stomach, she was feeling nauseous.

Yuri stared at her younger daughter. She then took a deep breath and looked at the vintage clock on the wall. 

"Momoko-san!" the woman called.

“Mama?” inquired the little girl puzzled.

“Momoko-san!” called out the woman again.

Suddenly, fast pacing could be heard approaching the room. A chubby, out of breath, dark-grey haired maid quickly entered the room, "Yes, milady?"

"Prepare Michiru for her etiquette class."

The maid looked preoccupied at the troubling scene of the slapped girl, the perplexed child and the angered woman then looked at the vintage clock. It was too early for that class.

"Madam, Lady Michiru's class is three hours from now…"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Yuri muttered coldly.

Shaking her head after doing a repentant gesture, the maid quickly offered her apologies and went to Michiru. "Come on little lady, let's get you ready." Replied Momoko trying to contain her tears.

"Demo, Nana…" the girl stuttered preoccupied.

Kneeling before Michiru, Momoko attempted to hold the child, but the aquamarine haired shook her head and desperately tried to shrug off the maid. Her troubled blue eyes looked at the girl she looked up to with much pride. She looked hopelessly at her older sister and how her mother walked towards a leather lash.

♫ It's all so confusing this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes and then apologize  
Be daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell from the swing ♬

Giving her sister a fixed look, Shioko offered Michiru the best confident and reassuring smile she could before turning around to face her mother. The dark-blue haired groaned while she caressed her still throbbing cheek, tears unable to be contained no more.

“Kuso…” Shioko muttered while clenching her teeth.

Finally, being able to get a hold of the struggling child, Momoko quickly made her way out of the room and closed the door behind them. Moments later they could hear Yuri’s yelling and soon after her daughter joined her. 

“Kutabare!”

"Urusai gaki! While you live here you Will respect me!”

“Jigoku ni ochiro!”

“You are a dead cause! I don't even know why I lose my precious time with you! Not only you are undisciplined, but you are also a hopeless, foolish child that fantasizes of the impossible! There are no such things as dreams for us, much less the possibility that we can get to do what we want and let alone love the one our heart longs for!"

The yelling and cursing continued and then there were begs and cries mixed with the very loud lashes. Momoko embraced Michiru tightly as they both heard the ruckus.

“Haha, fuzakeru na!”

The maid clenched her teeth as tears streamed down her face. She knew she couldn’t interfere between the matters of those whom she served, yet situations like these pained her heart every time. Impotent fuchsia eyes looked at the sobbing little girl that clung to her clothes as she trembled.  
“Shio-chan…” sadly stammered Michiru.

♪ Because hell, hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love  
With your bones and your flesh ♫ 

Kissing Michiru’s small head many times, the gray-haired elevated her gaze and pleaded to the divine deities that the smallest heir to the Kaiou family was spared of fates like those of her sister’s and that they were able to intervene in behalf of the oldest child’s well-being.

Momoko took a deep breath before hurrying away with the petrified child. The increasingly fading screaming and lashing continued inside the room and with every additional lash Michiru wept harder.

XxX 

A thundering lashing sound opened Michiru's eyes wide-open.

“Shio-chan.” Escaped out of Michiru’s lips. 

Michiru placed her hand on top of her agitated heart. Slowly after considering the daylight, she tried to open her eyes. Puffy blue eyes winced at the inconsiderate glare of the day that molested them. She moved her head from the comfortable position it was in as it leaned on Haruka's shoulder and rubbed her weary eyes. 

Was that another nightmare? No… a memory. And a very bad one. What time was it now?

She stretched and tried to oppress a yawn. She had a soft blanket covering her. She then looked at the heavy-eyed blonde that seemed to be having a hard time watching the monitor in front of her while keeping her head up.

"You seem entertained sleepyhead." Michiru joked lightly.

Puffy teal eyes gazed at the aquamarine haired. "Hmm?"

"Quickie-sure-a-lot-knifes?" asked Michiru in a mildly sardonic tone as she tried to understand what the man at the infomercial said.

"That guy has been at it for more than an hour saying how wonderful those knives are. Regrettably that's the only channel we can see for now and for some darn reason I can’t turn off the stupid thing. I am so fed up with that annoying man that I have even considered giving them a call and buying every darn knife they are selling just for the sakes of having them shut up.” Replied Haruka aggrieved.

Michiru gave her soul mate a sympathetic smile. Sandy-blonde hair was tousled everywhere, there were eye bags under Haruka’s tired eyes, and the blonde even had a little bit of dry saliva next to her bottom lip. Next to the wind soldier were a couple of magazines that Michiru could bet her lover had went through at least twice.

“You look terrible.” The sea senshi teased her lover as she tried to fix Haruka wind-swept’s hair.

“Quite a comedian, aren’t you?” the blonde replied with a scoff. 

Michiru giggled, then smiled as she considered her lover's reaction and at the thought of Uranus using one of those knifes instead of the Space Sword.

“It wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Getting those knives.”

Haruka gave her girlfriend a weird look. “Nani?”

"You could have them as backup for your sword." Michiru lightly joked.

"Nandato? How dare you compare those pieces of crap to my sword?"

Michiru giggled lightheartedly.

"Heavens know which metals were used in the construction of those… things. My sword on the other hand, is a detailed, fine smithy forged by some... antique person... maybe a famous Uranian demi-god and most be made from the finest… ah, well—"Haruka blanked out for that she didn't knew what the Space Sword was composed of.

Michiru giggled even more, "Made out of the finest pure heart?"

Haruka blushed and looked away to hide the embarrassment. "Stop making fun of my fried brain."

"I am teasing you Haruka." Michiru kissed her girlfriend's reddened cheek.

"If it helps, I have no idea what my mirror is made of or who made it. So, we are even."

Haruka lightly nodded and looked out of the window, her cheeks still brightened with a rosy tone. Her teal eyes were still engaged in a silent fight with hooded eyelids as sleep tried to overcome the blonde. 

The aquamarine-haired pondered as she looked at her lover. Something Michiru acknowledged she could never have enough of was the unusual child-like cuteness that emanated from her usually perky lover when the blonde was slumbering or being sleepy. She considered the struggle Haruka was going through trying to stay awake and vigilant of her.

Michiru hugged Haruka's arm and took an enamored sigh, "Thank you." 

Slightly impressed, the blonde turned to face her girlfriend.

"Thank you for always cheering me up and taking care of me handsome."

Haruka had a hard time holding off a satisfied purr, she smiled shyly at her girlfriend and took Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Anytime."

Amid stormy grief, Michiru’s heart had newfound solace thanks to Haruka’s tenderness and unwavering support. She knew that, regardless of what, she would have her beloved tsundere by her side always.

"I believe I have napped enough, now try to get some rest, zombie lover of mine." Tenderly said Michiru as she combed her fingers through sandy blonde hairs.

Struggling wouldn’t help the blonde out much more and she needed some energy for when they landed on European ground. Michiru offered her own shoulder as support for the sleepy sky senshi. Haruka blushed and shrugged, yet willingly she took Michiru’s kind offer. Soon, the intoxicating smell of refreshing sea-salty aquamarine curls took the blonde to the depths of the sea where Haruka was so often reminded of the ocean’s daunting yet generous nature that so well depicted the Soldier of the Seas.

XxX

It was drizzling by the time that Haruka and Michiru arrived at London. The flight managed to arrive a little earlier than expected regardless of the turbulence and the gusty winds the pilots had to deal with on their way.

After they gathered their belongings, they quickly looked for the car rental booth to pick up their transport. Haruka couldn't subdue her excitement when she learned that Setsuna had gotten for them the Lamborghini Huracán EVO. Michiru smiled at her girlfriend's thrilled and childish reaction.

They walked to the entrance of the building, were they meant to meet the chauffeur that would bring them the car. Michiru dialed a number in her smartphone. 

Haruka moaned displeased. "What's taking him so long? He should have been here by now."

"Take it easy love, your new toy is on the way. Not everyone is a skilled and fast driver like yourself." Kidded the aqua-marine haired as she tidied her hair and clothes.

"It's a magnificent machine, not a toy… and yes I know not everyone if as gifted as I am when driving, but this guy most be related to turtles or snails." Haruka grumbled and tapped the floor impatiently.

"Well, I really cannot blame him. He's driving a very expensive car, might as well lose his job if something happened to- Good evening Setsuna. Yes, recently arrived…No, we already got our luggage…Yes, we are now waiting for the car. Hai, she's very excited about it—" Michiru told her dark-haired friend with a mischievous snicker.

Haruka blushed and pouted a little, "Oi, I am not that excited…" she mumbled looking away from her girlfriend.

The couple waited a few more minutes until Haruka's eyes caught sight of the blue sports car. She gulped in awe and had a beam of delight in her face when the car was parked in front of them.

"Good evening sir, madame. Welcome to London. Mr. Tenou I presume?" Asked the young man that emerged from the car. Haruka glared at the driver and sighed.

"Yes, I am Haruka Tenou." The blonde replied paying little attention to him. 

Michiru said her farewells to Setsuna before hanging up.

"Mr. Tenou may I please verify your paperwork?"

"Yes, yes, here you have." Haruka swiftly handed the man her VISA and all the paperwork related to the car before rocketing towards it. Michiru and the man looked at the blonde with surprise then chuckled. Some nearby people approached the vehicle to get a better look at it.

"Isn't it a beauty? It's my first time driving one! I read that it can reach a really fast speed in just seconds—" began proclaiming the young driver.

"Its top speed reaches 201mph and can accelerate to 62 mph in 2.9 seconds.” Abruptly added the blonde.

The man blinked surprised. Michiru snickered, "She's a great sports cars enthusiast."

“Look at this divine blue Sideris colored aluminum and carbon fiber chassis! This is a limited-edition color, you know? Setsuna is so awesome!” exclaimed Haruka as she hovered her hand on top of the fast vehicle.

"S-She?" asked the man puzzled. Michiru giggled.

"These exquisite 20’ Giano rims... the suspended spoiler for aerodynamic efficiency. The beautiful craftsmanship of its body…" Haruka enunciated as she kept examining the car. 

A brunette stared strangely at Haruka, "That cutie looks just like the winner of the latest FIA World Endurance Championship."

"That oriental blond lad?" asked a man next to the brunette.

"Oh, that's the one. Haruka led the #27 numbered golden Alfa Romeo last year to victory." Enunciated a proud Michiru.

The crowd recoiled and opened their eyes and mouth in shock. Excited they began taking out their phones and requested taking photos with the famous driver.

"Wait! Isn't that the famous Japanese violin prodigy, Michiru Kaiou?!" exclaimed a young man. 

"Oh my God, yes she is! How could I had missed it, she's with her boyfriend!" 

"Oh my, they look so perfect!" 

"He's such a hottie!" 

"She's so cute!"

The couple shrugged at the arousing commotion. "Ara, ara… there goes us keeping a low profile…" commented Michiru with a voice of defeat. Suddenly they were surrounded by several hysterical people. The couple was back to back.

"We have to go now. More people are showing up by the second." Muttered Michiru. 

Haruka nodded, “Agreed."

Protectively, Haruka stood in front of her girlfriend and spoke to the crowd trying to be as charming and polite as possible in the best English she could articulate. "Thank you for your welcome, but we are late to a meeting. We are sorry, we have to go. Thank you for your support." The blonde bowed to the crowd and quickly snatched the keys from the flabbergasted chauffeur and opened the car's door to Michiru.

"He's such a gentleman!" shouted a fan crazed teenager.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend like him!?" exclaimed a woman next to the black-haired teen.

Haruka waved goodbye to the crowd before entering the car. Putting both hands on the steering wheel she sighed relieved and quickly departed the place. 

"I am surprised so many people recognized us." Stated the blonde.

"Not necessarily. Most probably just went with the hype of seeing two good looking, rich and elegant women as ourselves in the open.”

“Yeah I guess…”

"Either way, we escaped them. Now let’s try to find the exit of this airport Haruka. I don't want us to be late."

The blonde smirked boldly, "Heh, we won't be late."

"Oh no, don't even think about it. I won't let you sprint this car under this rain."

"But Michi—"

Haruka scowled and sighed when Michiru gave her the look. Beethoven No. 9 Kreutzer's ringtone began playing. The violinist looked into her Coach purse and picked up her mobile. The blonde wore the stupidest delighted grin while admiring the insides of the car. Haruka looked at Michiru surprised when she heard her girlfriend speaking with a perfect British accent. The aquamarine-haired hung up after a few minutes and looked at her watch, turning thoughtful. 

“Well, your English would have come in very handy just a few minutes ago.” Scorned the blonde.

“And miss the chance of hearing my girlfriend’s broken English, never.” Exclaimed Michiru giving her embarrassed girlfriend a wink.

"Very funny. Anyways, who was it?"

"It was one of the Manor's butlers. He said the burial would take place at Nunhead Cemetery… and he also requested a favor." Michiru spoke, her expression turning serious.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Michiru looked at the signs outside. "Drive towards Terminal B. We are going to pick up my brother."

"Uh… Aizen-kun, the piano enthusiast?"

Michiru nodded, "Good, you remember. He happens to be a great fan of yours. He's going to be ecstatic when he meets you."

"I thought he had arrived a while ago."

"He did, but an… inconvenience happened to his transport."

"Oh… ok." 

After they got out of the covered ramp the car began getting wet.

"Ah! It's getting wet!" exclaimed the blonde as she panicked.

"Yare yare dawa Haruka… Let me remind you that it's raining and unless this car has an invisible shield or force field, and by the looks of it, it doesn't; it's going to get wet. And remember, no speeding." Stated Michiru.

Haruka agonizingly moaned and sighed defeated as she slowly hit the pedal on the car and drove away.

XxX

The violinist looked attentively at her surroundings, the racer standing by her. Haruka’s hands were inside the pockets of her navy-blue Kensington Heritage’s trench coat, Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses shaded her eyes and an Alessandria blue-wool fido fedora hid her sandy hair. Michiru on the other hand did try to remain anonymous as well by wearing a Gucci button-front GG canvas leather trench coat and a Mediterranean accented brown and marron scarf that neatly covered her aquamarine hair.

There was no sight of the teenager. The violinist sighed and took out her phone. Standing in front of a huge board, Haruka searched for Aizen's flight number; it had landed a few hours ago.

"Your brother's flight arrived 3 hours ago Michiru, yet he told you he's still here? Maybe he took a cab?" inquired the blonde curiously.

"Yes, he just texted me he's still around." Answered the aqua haired while texting.

"Ah, I see… I am surprised he didn't arrange transportation. Did he mention why he didn't?"

"No Haruka, he didn't. Then again, he's a big fan of yours. Maybe it was on purpose." mentioned Michiru dryly while still keeping her eyes on her phone.

"Oh." Haruka scratched her head. She sighed and did her best to remain quiet for a few minutes. 

"Does he know where we are?"

"I let him know."

"Oh, ok. Um… What does he look like?" stammered Haruka, feeling unease at Michiru's sudden coldness.

The violinist took her eyes away from the screen and looked at the impatient blonde, she sighed, "He's a 14 years old, thin teenager with short wavy aquamarine hair and blue eyes like mine."

"Oh, alright got it. A male mini version of you." Haruka tried to joke but got quickly shut down by Michiru's aloofness.

Lots of people walked by the couple, and after a few minutes there was still no sign of Aizen. Haruka scowled at Michiru's bitterness and decided to speak.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Well… you know…about us?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

"What about us?"

Haruka scoffed starting to become irritated, "About us… being a couple?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing?"

"Well forgive me for prying. This is my first time meeting this boy or someone from your family and I would like to make a good impression… after all, he's not only your brother, but a fan of mine. And then, well… I don't know if he would feel uncomfortable with us... being a couple." Haruka replied scratching her head.

"He knows, and even if he didn’t, I don't think he would have minded our relationship. He's a very open minded young man." Michiru commented with a smile.

"At least I made you smile some, the awkwardness was killing me…" Haruka pouted while looking at the floor.

The aqua haired felt terrible when she realized she had unintentionally mistreated her girlfriend with her cold behavior. Michiru quickly hugged Haruka and lifted the blonde's chin.

"I am sorry love. Hurting you wasn't my intention. I… I got caught up in my thoughts, which happen to be surrounded by a lot of negativity lately. I apologize. Would you forgive me?" She looked at the blonde with pitiful, apologetic blue eyes.

The blonde snickered, gave her lover a kiss on the forehead and returned the hug. Teal eyes looked at those that reminded the blonde of the deep blue ocean. "I could never stay mad at such cute, big and remorseful sapphires, could I?"

Michiru purred. After a few seconds of staring intently at each other the couple shared a loving kiss. Then the blonde took away her lips from Michiru when she heard both of their names echo. They both looked behind them and saw a young aqua haired man struggling his way out of a group of people.

"Is that him?"

Michiru nodded and smiled, "Yes. That's my little brother."

Haruka held her girlfriend’s hand and kissed it, then intertwined both of their hands and gave a little reassuring grip.

Michiru sighed amorously and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. She knew she had hit the jackpot finding such an amazing soulmate like her soldier of the wind and the skies.

The sea senshi couldn't suppress her surprise as she saw her not-so-small-anymore-brother approach her. He looked at her with tender blue eyes that his shaggy, aquamarine locks partially hid. He wore a leather khaki lapel midi-length trench coat and black slacks with dressing shoes. He held a carry-on luggage.

Michiru gulped, a knot was forming at the back of her throat. It had been so long since she last saw her beloved little brother. Now he was as tall as she was. He had grown up so much.

"Onee-sama, I can't believe you are here." He exclaimed as he embraced Michiru tightly.

"Aizen-kun…"

The boy's hug took Michiru by surprise, yet she returned the embrace.

“Oh, how I missed these.” He expressed, tears formed in his eyes.

Michiru swallowed, she felt a knot forming on her throat.

Aizen squeezed his sister before letting her go and then he faced the blonde. Speechless and dumbfounded he stared at Haruka. His cheeks reddened.

Deciding to brake the awkward silence, the blonde spoke. “Hey.” Haruka smiled wholeheartedly.

He quickly bowed at her and nervously stretched his hand. "T-Tenou Haruka-sama… I-It's a pleasure to meet you!" he greeted timorously.

Haruka sweat dropped a little and scratched her cheek. She reached for his hand and shook it. When they let go, he stared at his hands for a couple of seconds and heaved an awed sigh. The couple giggled.

"I am a very big fan of yours Tenou-sama. I have all the music you have performed in and videos of your races including last year's FIA's Championship. I also follow your 3 blogs and buy the magazines in which you are featured." The boy was unable to contain his joy.

Haruka backed some, “My, another devoted Kaiou.” Haruka joked lightly. “And please call me Haruka.” She added.

The blonde quickly turned serious when she remembered the reason why they were there. She quickly bowed respectably. "Aizen-kun—I am sorry for your loss."  
The teen's look softened and smiled tenderly at her. His features very much reminded the blonde of those of her lover’s. 

“Thank you Tenou-sama. I appreciate it. And I thank you Onee-sama for paying a visit in such short notice. I know how hard the current circumstance most be for you.”  
Michiru lowered her glasses, wanting to take a better look at her brother. Her blue eyes looked pensive at Aizen, specially after noticing a hint of sarcasm in his words. 

“How are you feeling Aizen-kun?” Michiru dared to ask.

The teenager tried to offer the couple his brightest smile, yet there was a dreadful seriousness in his words. “I will be fine. Mama won't suffer anymore. I am saddened for mama's loss, but I supported her through her whole suffering, which makes me feel a little bit more at ease. Also I am glad, though a tad late, that you have returned... big sister.”

Michiru's eyes flinched at the new found coldness of Aizen's ones. Azure eyes engaged in a stare-down that seemed to last an eternity. Their exchanged looks expressed lengths of unsaid words that were long due to be spoken.

The blonde coughed as she began feeling drowned in the tense air between the siblings, “We better get going. We don't want to keep your family waiting.” she interrupted.

XxX

It was drizzling by the time they were driving through London's Borough of Southwark. Haruka looked at Michiru whom looked outside the window at the forestry around them; she also peeked at Aizen that also seemed to be lost in thought while observing the landscape. The siblings were resting their faces over their right hand, their facial expressions were very similar. The blonde was grateful the tense ambiance they had recently experimented in the airport had settled down. Taking another look at the younger Kaiou, Haruka lightly chuckled.

"Hmm?" hummed Michiru and Aizen at the same time as they faced Haruka.

"You two are so alike."

"Really?" asked Aizen and Michiru at the same time. The blonde laughed as the siblings blushed.

"Don't make fun of us." Michiru pouted, a faint pink blur was still on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to say it to upset you. It's very cute actually." Replied the blonde teasingly.

Michiru glared at her girlfriend then sighed. The siblings did not only share many physical characteristics, but also many mannerisms; even their way of talking was quite similar. After all, it was a no-brainer for her because of all the time they had spent together in their childhood. She looked out of the window again, uncertainty in her eyes. She took a deep breath, a storm was indeed brewing. 

Leaves smeared in different tones of green, yellow and orange dressed the trees surrounding them. The sun was reaching the horizon. 

"Aizen-kun?"

"Yes Tenou-sama." Aizen looked at the teal eyes reflected on the rear mirror.

"I told you it’s fine to call me Haruka. There's no need for such honorifics."

The boy flushed, "H-hai, Haruka-sama."

Haruka lightly shook her head and smirked at the boy's reaction, "Your flight arrived many hours ago, how come you were still in the airport?"

The boy fidgeted a little with the strap of his seat belt, "Well… I was told that father's chauffeur would pick me up... but, well…"

Haruka asked concerned, "But? Did something happen to him?"

Aizen shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Haven't really heard of him."

"Oh. Have you Michiru?" asked the blonde concerned.

Michiru sighed, "Frankly, I don't know where he is and I don't care.” The aquamarine-haired woman replied detachedly.

Haruka winced and Aizen rubbed his arm. 

“He must be in some grotty bar with some random wench messing up what should be left of his liver…” Michiru hissed while still gazing at the gloomy and wet scenery out the window.

After Michiru's words there was silence and a very uneasy silence.

"So… um… were you raised here?" Haruka spoke up after a few minutes expecting Michiru to answer, but no words came out of her partner.

"No, we are a bit away from our home. We were raised in the borough of Lambeth, Haruka-sama."

"Ah. I see." Replied the clueless blonde.

"How about you Haruka-sama?"

"Me? Well… I grew up in Corsica, France. My family owned a huge orchard and a well-regarded winery."

Michiru raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruka with interest, "You never mentioned you lived in Corsica."

"Just like you never mentioned you lived in Lambie." Replied the annoyed blonde.

"Lambeth." The siblings corrected. Haruka grunted.

Michiru's eyebrow twitched while she glared at her girlfriend. Aizen shrieked at the sudden negativity between the lovers.

"A-anyhow, we are approaching Nunhead Cemetery; it's a fascinating place shrouded by mystery. And wait till you see its Victorian surroundings, Haruka-sama—Oh, and the Anglican chapel within it. They are truly breathtaking."

"That sounds fascinating Aizen-kun, at least you care to keep me informed."

Michiru sulked, "Maji ka yo Haruka~"

"What?"

"Stop acting like a child."

Haruka drove to the sidewalk and came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong with being slightly agitated at the fact that as recent as now I get to learn that my lover’s childhood took place in London? And not only that, but that she has perfect knowledge of English as well?" replied Haruka coolly. Aizen tensed.

"Probably because I didn't want to mention such things just like for some reason you never mentioned that you were raised in France and very likely know french as well." Michiru replied angrily.

The couple glared at each other.

"Please stop!" begged Aizen. Haruka and Michiru stared at the teenager in awe. 

"Please…" he continued; "I don't want you fighting as well. I beg you…" he shrugged and downcast his teary eyes.

The couple looked at one another ashamed. Michiru frowned, "Forgive us Aizen; It wasn't our intention to cause you any additional discomfort."

The boy anxiously wept in silence. Their surroundings became windier and more grayish.

A few minutes later Michiru was the one that broke the silence, "Usually when our father got out of work, he would go to a bar that was near home and would stay there for hours. By the time he got home he would be drunk and like most drunk people he would bicker or pick up a fight with whomever he met on his way. Hearing the endless arguments between him and our mother and witnessing his berserk tantrums were the norm every evening at home." Retorted Michiru with a dismayed look.

Haruka swallowed and looked at her lover with regret, her blue eyes were glazed sapphires of stormy ocean.

The blonde heaved a sigh, "I… I am so sorry Michiru."

Michiru placed her hand over Haruka's cheek, "I apologize as well for not telling you of this before. About this place. About my troubled childhood. About the many terrible and hurtful things I just wanted to forget and leave behind. There are many things of my past that simply hurt too much to remember."

Haruka took her lover’s hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. "I am sorry for stirring up your scars." She replied with wounded teal eyes.

"Aizen-kun, Moushi wake arimasen deshita. " slurred Haruka in a rueful tone. "Please forgive us for our quarreling. This won't happen again." Reassured the blonde before hitting the road again. 

Wiping off his tears, Aizen smiled as he began to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was inspired by many old grungy songs. I used the lyrics of one in particular as this chapter's title and in the first part. Pat Benatar's "Hell is for Children" was a pretty strong 'wake up' song of the 80's, written after this artist was alarmed with the child abuse cases that happened around her.
> 
> Dysfunctional homes can be found anywhere, doesn't matter if you are rich, middle class or poor. Sadly, most of them show only their 'Kodak Moments' to others.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support and your patience with my uploads.


	3. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burial takes place. Key characters of Michiru's childhood make their debut appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Japanese...
> 
> Arigatou gozaimasu: A formal way to say thank you.  
> Dou itashimashite: "You’re welcome"  
> Okaerinasai: Japanese greeting on returning home.  
> Ojou-sama: Japanese for master/mistress

After identifying themselves, the officer guarding the gates of the olden cemetery allowed the trio access to the secluded place. The sky was a mixture of blue, pink, and purple accentuated with clouds of different hues of gray.

Haruka looked out the window with troubled eyes. It was raining lightly and they had failed to bring an umbrella. The blonde parked the car and began taking off her trench coat.

"What are you doing?" Michiru inquired while she looked at the now offered coat with intrigued eyes.

"Use it. It’s waterproof."

"But it’s chilly and you will get wet."

"Is only drizzling, and it’s only 53 degrees. It’s really not that cold. Also, I have this." Explained the blonde with a wink and offered her girlfriend a mischievous grin as she fixed her hat.

Giving Haruka a last disapproving look, Michiru realized that she wouldn’t be able to change her stubborn girlfriend’s mind. 

As they got out of the car, the couple realized Aizen didn’t had an umbrella either. The blonde quickly took off her fedora and handed it to Michiru’s brother. The teenager blushed.

“But, Haruka-sama... I couldn’t possibly…”

“Please.” insisted the blonde.

Aizen’s blue eyes brightened up and then bowed, “Arigatou gozaimasu.”

“Dou itashimashite.” Answered the blonde with a grin.

Standing out of the car they assessed their surroundings. The maid had told Michiru that nowadays it wasn't common for the townsfolk to be buried in such grounds, but some exceptions could be made for the wealthy and distinguished. After all, it had been their mistress's wish to be buried in these grounds.

"Do you know where they are gathered?" inquired Michiru.

Aizen rubbed his arm, "I wasn't told, but I have a hunch of where it could be. Please, follow me." He added smiling sadly.

The knee-high mist made it a little hard to evade the small puddles on the pebbled path. As they walked, they encountered themselves surrounded by Victorian-Inspired structures and statues that in a spectacular fashion had endured the different elements of weather and age. 

Being the enthusiast of art that she was, Michiru couldn’t help but feel fascination at the bewitching sculptures and mausoleums that they encountered. 

Aizen chuckled lightly at his sister.

“This place is truly something, right Mi-chan?” he asked Michiru, but she didn’t respond. The teenager frowned.

“Don’t mind it too much Aizen-kun. Michiru is a Victorian-Art fangirl. She must be feeling right now like I do in a Grand Prix.” Explained Haruka noticing the teenager’s discomfort.

Aizen’s tension loosened up. “When we were smaller and we went to the museums, she would stare at the statues or paintings for baffling long hours. When a particular piece caught her attention everything else didn’t matter. It was like she was in her own world.” He added.

The blonde snickered, “You have no idea how often she still submerges in her world.”

Aizen chuckled, “I believe you, I don’t even think she has heard a tad of our conversation. As cryptic as it may sound, she’s in her happy place right now.”

Teal eyes stared warmly at the aqua-haired woman whose comprehensive sapphire eyes analyzed every little element that defined the sculptures before her. Haruka smiled as she acknowledged the devotion the smaller woman had for the arts was as passionate as the sea senshi was on the battle field, as fervent when she made love and as avid when she played her violin. 

Without snapping out of her trance, Michiru spoke, “I would love to see more of this place before I leave London…”

Aizen and Haruka laughed and Michiru stopped to face them. “Hmmm? What is it?” she asked confounded.

“Told you.” Whispered Haruka to a giggling Aizen. 

The sea senshi tilted her head.

“We were just talking about how engulfed you get with statues like these.”

Michiru’s cheeks rosed slightly, “Well it happens that these statues are of very exquisite nature.”

“Mourning angels and cryptic looking devils in a cemetery are exquisite?” Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Michiru sighed irritated taking her hands to her hips, “You know what I mean. I am referring to the chiseled elegance and skill it took to make these marvelous pieces of art.”

“I am teasing you Michi-chan, there’s nothing wrong with being an aesthete.” Added Haruka as she proceeded to hug Michiru. 

Aizen smiled at the couple. With a few small kisses and sweet words, Haruka achieved to take away Michiru’s grunting and pouting. It was comforting to know his sister had found a caring partner and that there still was so much unchanged of the older Kaiou.

“We shouldn’t keep the crowd waiting any further.” Added Haruka. The siblings nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Bardsley’s remains are but a few minutes away. The first time I placed foot in these holy grounds was when he was buried. Back then, mum had been very disturbed by his passing, but she devotedly kept coming every time she could. That was until her health deteriorated to such a level that she couldn't visit the place no more. The last day mother placed foot here she brought me with her and told me that she wanted her remains to be next to her beloved teacher's ones."

Michiru remained silent. Charles Bardsley… a world-renowned pianist; the one that had taught her mother and brother how to play the piano ever-so brilliantly and probably one of the persons that her mother had trusted the most. About a year and a half ago, the musical realm was filled with consternation with the sudden murder of the illustrious musician.

“Wow, you knew Mr. Bardsley? My parents used to listen to his music all the time.” Mentioned a surprised Haruka.

Aizen nodded, “Yes, he was a very close family friend. Not only he was an extremely talented musician, but also a very kind human being. Also, he was a dear friend to my family.” The teenager, swallowed and sniffed as he felt emotion getting the best of him, “He was also like a father figure to me.” He added.

“I am sorry to hear that. It was appalling to learn of his sudden death.” Stated Haruka.

“Yes…it was terrible.” sighed Aizen downcast.

Teary sapphire eyes looked at a friendly hand that suddenly offered him a supporting squeeze. Looking up, Aizen met Michiru’s worried eyes and sympathetic smile. He gave her a wholeheartedly smile and whispered a thank you at his older sister.

Soon they were able to spot a group of people gathered under a white tent. Men and women, all dressed in black, stood by a gorgeous cherry-wooden coffin, bouquets of all kinds and colors of flowers were around it. Between chatter, whispers, weeps and sniffs the gathered congregated. 

Michiru suddenly came to a halt when her anxious eyes stared at the rectangular wooden box before them and that triggered her overwhelmed mind to perform a reality check. 

She suddenly felt a lump in her throat and a sharp twinge in her heart.

"Michiru?" asked Haruka with worry noticing her lover’s unease and sudden paleness.

Michiru’s pupils dilated and her body shook. She could feel how the dreadful spike in the adrenaline of her body was making her lose what was left of her composure. 

Then Haruka gave her a supportive, tight embrace and did her best to kiss away Michiru’s sorrow and fright. Soon, such gestures began reaching the apprehensive violinist and slowly they helped the smaller woman regain her poise.

“If you want to cry, cry. If you want a hug, then I am here. If you want neither of those things… then tell me what I can do to make you feel better love.” Comforted Haruka.

Michiru clenched her hands tightly on Haruka’s humid shirt and wept. The sea soldier shook her head and whispered words of reassurance to herself. The blonde hushed her girlfriend while slowly rocking her from side to side. Her wind soldier caressed her back while they were still locked in an embrace.

Feeling calmer, Michiru took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Her teary azure eyes opened to find loving teal ones looking tenderly at her. Looking up at her girlfriend she gave her a faint smile, “Thank you. I am better. It’s just… I-I am so sorry.”

Haruka looked at her lover with pitiful eyes and gently shook her head. “It’s alright love.” Reassured the blonde once more.  
A man and two women approached them. A short, chubby maid, overwhelmed with emotion embraced Michiru tightly and showered her with loving kisses. “Welcome back my lady.” She expressed as tears ran freely through her rosy cheeks.

"Okaerinasai, Ojou-sama." Greeted a tall and elegant grey-haired man that bowed at the startled Michiru. His azure eyes were filled with tenderness and melancholy.

Just when she thought her heart couldn’t take more emotional baggage, there she was standing in front of those who had been a shine of light in her dim childhood. The second oldest heir of the Kaiou smiled warmly at the kind maids and butler that for fourteen years had taken care of her. 

"Katsuki-san, Momoko-san. Greta-san." She greeted her old butler and maids and returned the warm embrace of the chubby maid.

Putting in hiatus his emotive re-encounter with Michiru, the butler fixed his perfectly pointy mustache while his azure eyes inspected the sandy blonde from head to toes. Haruka looked at the man a little concerned and somewhat intimidated. Katsuki was taller than her and for being an old man, he was in really good shape. 

The butler cleared his throat. "You most be Tenou Haruka-sama. I am Katsuki Yasashii, main butler to the Manor of Kaiou. A pleasure meeting you." Greeted Katsuki bowing at her.

"T-The pleasure is all mine… Katsuki-san." the blonde bowed back.

"Tenou-sama, it's an honor to finally be able to meet Lady Michiru's significant other. I will never be able to express enough gratitude for your thoughtfulness in taking care of her."

Haruka blushed and giggled nervously while scratching her head.

“Aizen-kun, you are getting soaked! You are going to catch a cold young master!" complained the tallest and thinner maid, Greta, whom after giving Michiru a hug as well, walked up to the young man and covered him with her umbrella then began patting him dry with her shawl. The teen looked at her a little embarrassed yet giggled off at the sweet gesture.

Another man in suit handed Katsuki an umbrella and the old butler opened it for Haruka and Michiru. It wasn't of much use for Haruka after all, because her clothes were already damp, yet her coat in the other hand had maintained Michiru dry which was her goal.

"Thanks, but I don’t think it will be necessary. We are going to be gathered under the tent correct?” asked Haruka. The butler nodded.

“Has it started?" inquired Michiru.

"The priest has but merely spoken a few words, the actual burial service hasn't begun yet Lady Michiru. It was delayed to give you time to arrive. Please have a seat." Katsuki Yasashii showed the newcomers their seats.

As soon as they approached the tent the group of people stopped talking. Michiru and her companions walked into the tent to be greeted by prying eyes, smiles and whispering people. The butler showed Michiru and Aizen their chairs.

"Please do sit as well, Tenou-sama."

"Thanks, but I will be fine. I am actually a little tired of sit—" Haruka began speaking when she was abruptly interrupted by Greta whom thanked her with a wide smile as she quickly sat down in between of the Kaiou siblings.

"Thank you for your kindness my dear, I will gladly take this chair. These ol’ legs of mine don't work anymore like they used to."

The blonde sweat-dropped, "Y-you are welcome." Haruka walked to Michiru's side and stood by her. She rested her hand on Michiru’s shoulder, gesture that was quickly answered by the aquamarine haired by taking her lover’s hand and intertwining theirs together.

Michiru looked curiously at her surroundings and at those present. Businessmen, prominent musicians and folk of the aristocratic sat among them. Yet, there were no signs of her father or sister.

“What do you know of father?” asked Aizen as he faced Greta.

Greta frowned downcast, “Just a little ago, his secretary excused him from attending the service since their board meeting took longer than expected… Master Aizen.”

The blue eyes of the teenage pianist filled with anger. Greta shrugged her shoulders and groaned while Katsuki and Michiru looked at her with grave brooding glances.

Aizen swallowed and took a deep breath, his sapphire eyes filled with tears, “That bloody piece of shite… It’s his wife’s funeral dammit. Not even showing a tinge of remorse or humanity at this moment.” Aizen muttered while gritting his teeth.

“Oh, little Master.” Mournfully said Greta proceeding to embrace the afflicted Aizen. 

Michiru gravely looked down at her lap while acknowledging that any possibility of possible redemption for her father was long lost. __

_Why would he even bother coming over to the funeral of his wife after all he had inflicted to her?_

__

__

_After making mother’s life a living hell every day until the very day she perished?_

It is but far too naïve of a thought. Then again doing so would have been a great act of hypocrisy from his part; not that it would have surprised the sea senshi after all.

“Perhaps…” Katsuki dared to speak as he patted the shoulder of the saddened maid, “Not showing up to this service was his own debased way of finally paying his respects to the woman he had accepted as a wife for the past twenty-six years.”

Silence followed after the unexpected words of the wise butler. Michiru considered them for a moment before some other thing claimed her thoughts.

“What have you heard of Shioko?" Michiru aloofly inquired after she noticed that her sister was nowhere to be seen either.

"One of her agents called a few minutes ago excusing themselves for being tardy. They informed that due to the bad weather, their flight was delayed, and it would take her a few more hours until she makes it to the Motherland.” Informed an approaching Momoko. 

“It's rude to commence without her or the Master we know, but the proper thing to do is begin this ceremony before nightfall and before this weather worsens." added the gray-haired maid.

Michiru turned serious. Her oldest sister’s absence didn’t surprise her at all. Shioko had been known for being detached from the rest of her family, specially their mother. Yet, it wasn’t the sea senshi’s position to condemn her oldest sibling for that. Honestly, it was but a surprise to learn that her oldest sibling would even attempt to be present to the memorial service after all she had been through with her parents. 

Michiru took a sigh of relief after another quick inspection of her surroundings, she was pleased to know that her father was nowhere nearby.  
An old man in dark robes approached the group and gave them a solemn look. He stood before them in silence.

"We are thankful for your patience and understanding Priest Williams. You may begin.” Explained Katsuki.

The priest raised up a questioning eyebrow while fidgeting with his beard, “Are you sure? Mr. Sanosuke Kaiou is not present.” He mentioned.

“It would be disrespectful to mother to delay her service any further. You may commence with the currently gathered." stated Aizen sadly, but firmly.

The man nodded respectfully at the teenager and stood in front of the coffin. The crowd became silent when the priest cleared his throat.

"Death is a delicate and very natural inevitable part of life and while it simply isn't pleasant to talk about it, we are all involved in its unavoidable process one way or another, some sooner and others later. Lady Yuri Kaiou's life wasn't a long one, yet this respectable woman—” the priest began enunciating. 

The priest's words became slurred and soon they were no more than indistinguishable echoes as Michiru submerged herself in another memory.

XxX

_An 8-year-old Michiru put away her violin with the uttermost care into its case. She dried up some sweat from her brow and cheeks. She had been practicing with her violin all morning. A little aquamarine haired toddler clapped excited at her. She looked at her little brother with adoring eyes. She thought she could find her mother and ask for permission for her to play with the boy since she was done practicing after all._

_The little boy gave her the widest smile when she asked him if he wanted to go to the gardens to play. Grabbing his hand, they walked out of the music room. As they made their way through the hallways they were greeted by several maids and butlers._

_The door to the master bedroom sprung open before them. A tall, somber man walked out of the door; he was fixing his slick black hair then began tucking in his messed up long-sleeved shirt. He stopped and gave the children a stern look then stared intently at Michiru._

_"You better turn out to be a better whore than your good for nothing mother." He spoke to the child and snickered at her._

_The man snorted as he walked away. The little girl looked at him with confusion and with a little repulsion._

_Michiru peeked into the room. Her mother was kneeling by the bed, her face was immersed in sheets and blankets. Yuri cried disconsolately, her sobs were muffled by the different fabrics. The little girl approached the woman._

_"Mama…?"_

_The woman gasped and quickly raising up her head she gave the little girl a terrified and ashamed look._

_"Oh Michiru, I have never meant for you to see me like this. Weren't you practicing with your violin?" Inquired the woman trying to regain her composure. Yuri winced and tightened her teeth as pain struck her as she tried to stand up. Her dress was torn and it had blood stains; her usually well-kept hair was a mess. Her arms and face showed bruises, her makeup was muddled. The little girl winced and walked towards her disheveled mother._

_"D-don't! Don't get near me, I am horrendous! Don't look at me!"_

_Michiru stopped and gasped. The toddler giggled and with an unsteady gait walked towards his mother and hugged her. Yuri gasped and looked at her boy._

_"Mama… pretty…" replied the little boy with a wide grin and laughed with innocence._

_Yuri's eyes watered even more when she looked at her children. Michiru raised her eyebrows when she saw the blood staining the rug beneath her mother._

_"Okaa-sama… what's a whore?" asked little Michiru._

_Amethyst eyes looked at the little girl in shock, “Where did you heard that from?”_

_“Papa…”_

_In disbelief and shame, Yuri buried her face once more in the sheets and fabrics to stifle her cries. She was grasping the covers so hard that her hands turned pale._

_The little girl couldn't understand why her mother was hurt, why she cried or what her father had meant before. There was way too much of the world the little violinist was still ignorant about._

_"I will ask for help." Stated Michiru turning around._

_Yuri gasped and stretched her hand grasping Michiru’s._

_"D-don't!"_

_Michiru looked at her mother in awe._

_"P-please don't my dear… please…" Yuri's glassy eyes reflected sorrow and fear._

_Michiru looked at her mother with wonder. Why wouldn't she want help? She was hurt after all. Taking one small hand to her chin and holding the other beneath her elbow she contemplated her mother then she walked towards the bathroom. Soon, she came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit and sat by her mother._

XxX

Aizen gasped when he felt a warm tear go down his cold cheek. He frowned as he pondered about the memories that flood his mind. Why had he remembered the time when being no more than a toddler he saw his mother beaten up to a bloody pulp? How could he even remember such things, wasn't he about three years old when that happened? He swallowed some tears and was surprised when he saw Michiru's hand entwined with his own.

Michiru leaned her head against her girlfriend's body, her eyes were hooded and there were tears running down her cheeks. 

Haruka frowned, she could hear faint voices of conversations between a woman and children and could almost see them before her as ethereal figures. Her chest ached.

__

_These children… they look like younger versions of Michiru and Aizen._

__

__

_Is this… a memory of my Michiru?_

XxX

_It took Michiru fairly some time to cleanse her mother and take care of her lesions. Aizen smiled proudly after he placed 2 bandages on his mother's wounds and soon after ended up asleep on his mother's lap after such an arduous task._

__

__

_Gathering the little strength still in her, Yuri hugged her children._

_"My darlings… I thank the heavens for having you. Every day I pray to the deities that neither of you have to witness nor endure the sufferings of life like I have." Spoke Yuri between sobs. Michiru looked at her mother puzzled then she winced and got serious._

_“Did papa hurt you?” inquired the girl with a serious tone._

_Yuri swallowed. With downcast eyes she fidgeted with some stray locks of aquamarine hair. Then taking a deep breath she slowly nodded._

_"Why?"_

_"… Because he gets mad."_

_“Gets mad about what?”_

_“I don’t know little mermaid.”_

_Michiru combed her mother’s hair gently. "Did you do something to Papa?"_

_"…No." Yuri added looking down again._

_Michiru carefully held her mother’s face and lifted it up, “Stop looking down. You tell me all the time that ladies don’t look down. Ever.” She spoke with sapphire eyes that revealed far more wisdom than an eight-year-old was supposed to._

_"Then why does he hit you? You are very hurt mama. It took me a long time to patch you up. Why are you alright with this?” Michiru looked at her blood-stained hands and dress. “I—I don't understand…" Scared teary sapphire eyes looked bewildered at the woman._

_Yuri raised her eyebrows at her daughter's question then she stared at the floor with the saddest of looks. She gave the little girl a grieved glance and placed her fragile, cold hand over Michiru's cheek._

_"Some things in life are just too complicated and unfair Michiru, some of those things are too hard to understand, even for us adults. For example, that man, your father, gave me you and your brother, and for that I will always be grateful."_

_Michiru frowned, "Yet… he hurts you and makes you cry."_

_Yuri lowered her gaze._

_"I will get us a new father. One that doesn't make your cry Okaa-sama. One that will make you laugh, he will be kind and he won't hurt you." Stated Michiru with resolve in her voice._

_Teary, cobalt eyes looked surprised at the little girl. Yuri's gaze softened and she gently caressed her daughter's soft wavy-curls._

_"Will you?"_

_"Yes. He's going to be cheerful, kind and protective mama."_

_"Oh. Is he going to be handsome as well?" Yuri said between sniffs while deciding to play along with her innocent daughter._

_"Yes, very cute. Tall and strong and with a pretty smile, like the ones those men in the soap operas have that the maids go all dreamy eyed for.”_

_Yuri giggled hardheartedly. Michiru looked at her mother's hair thoughtfully._

_Yuri sat Michiru in her lap, “Tell me more.”_

_"He will be blonde."_

_"So far he sounds really cute. What about the color of his eyes?"_

_"Green." Stated Michiru quickly._

_"Green? But you like blue a lot."_

_"Hmmm… you are right, maybe blue."_

_Combing her girl’s hair with her free hand she giggled lightly, "How about a mix of the two, like turquoise or teal? Those eyes would be very beautiful." suggested Yuri._

_The little girl's face brightened up a little and smiled while nodding._

_Yuri's gaze softened and heaved a sigh, "That man you just spoke about sounds really handsome. Sadly, is too good to be true, like someone from a dream."_

_"It's not a dream. I will find this person." the girl pouted._

_The mother's gaze softened, "Will you my little mermaid?"_

_Michiru nodded with resolve. Yuri kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't ever waver on that dream and you will find this person that will make you happy."_

_"We are not talking about a boyfriend for me. Boys are dumb, rude and silly. This is a new papa for me, Aizen-kun and Shio-chan."_

_Yuri tried to suppress her giggles while staring at the cute faces of her now pouting daughter._

_"I want you to be happy, Okaa-sama. I paint, I swim and I play the violin, I go to school where I learn a lot and sleep and eat many nice treats and get nice baths with Greta and Momoko and play by the ponds with Katsuki—" Michiru took a deep breath then coughed before proceeding, "Those things make me very happy and besides I am a very busy girl; I don't have time for a boyfriend. I am happy with whom I am."_

_"But one day you will grow up into a formidable lady and probably those interests might change, and you might fall in love."_

_Michiru frowned and made a funny face of disgust that made Yuri chuckle._

_"You might fall in love with this alluring teal eyed blonde."_

_"Boys are yucky, they whine too much, and Marsha said they give pimples. I want to stay a child forever and keep painting, swimming and playing with Mae. Being an adult is too troublesome." Replied the child irritated._

_Yuri giggled, "But there are so many more fun things to do with your loved one when you are an adult my dear."_

_Michiru raised her eyebrow and shook her head in disagreement, "I hardly think so."_

_Yuri smiled tenderly at her daughter and rested her cheek against her little girl's head. She looked at the framed picture that hung in the wall in front of her, one of her 3 children. She tried to oppress a sob, but as soon as one tear made down its way the rest soon followed._

_"I miss Shio-chan." Expressed Michiru with a melancholic voice._

_Yuri hugged Michiru tightly and nodded, "There's not a moment in which I don't think about her, my little mermaid. I miss my rebellious princess too much."_

_The little girl heaved a sigh, "I just hope she's alright and she comes back soon. In the meantime, I will protect you and Aizen-kun."_

_"Your kindness is as vast as the sea, don't ever let that pure heart of yours waver my little mermaid." Yuri whispered to Michiru as she cuddled her and gave her repeated light kisses._

XxX

It had stopped raining and the sun had lost itself in the horizon. The sky had cleared up some and the moonlight's warmth bathed those gathered around Kaiou Yuri's coffin just as it was about to be lowered into its final abode. It had been communicated to Aizen and Michiru that they would be shown their mother for the last time if they wished.

"Yes, I would like to see mother." Informed Michiru to a funeral staff member.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a disruptive, electronic music ringtone. Haruka quickly reached her cellphone and pressed its buttons to mute it. Michiru gave her lover a displeased look.

“Sorry, forgot to mute it.” Smiled the blonde shyly and apologetically as she took her phone out of her trousers’ pocket.

“Go talk to Hotaru.” Instructed Michiru as she swiftly recognized the ringtone as being the one Haruka had assigned their adoptive daughter. 

The blonde excused herself from the group and walked away. Michiru turned her attention to her brother.

"I… I suggest you don't see mama, Onee-sama.”

Michiru tilted her head questioningly. Aizen sighed, “She might not look quite as much as you might remember her."

Thoughtful blue eyes met another pair of azure ones in brooding silence. 

"Sadly, the Mistress's appearance decayed as her health declined my lady." Added Momoko.

The aquamarine haired woman inhaled deeply. She knew she could trust her brother and nana’s advice, but she also knew this was the least she could do to honor her mother.

“I appreciate your concern, but I would still like to see her.” Michiru stated, her voice a little unsteady and still unsure she truly acknowledged the profundity of her request.

A little diffident, Michiru walked towards the coffin and stood in front of it. It was too late to turn around.

"Very well." Pronounced Aizen giving a cemetery staff member the approval to proceed to lift the upper lid of the coffin. 

Slowly she peeked into the wooden box. At first, she winced and blinked a couple of times being unable to fully comprehend what laid in front of her eyes. Her azure eyes quickly inspected the corpse of her mother then Michiru’s features filled with grief-stricken shock. 

Yuri looked very fragile, scrawny and unhealthy. Her mother was white as a ghost, saggy bags underneath her closed eyes and bruises could still be visible beneath several layers of makeup. Even though her mother was in her mid-40's she looked far older. The elegant, gorgeous woman that Michiru had remembered as her mother was nothing compared to what she had before her. The astonished violinist brought her hand to her mouth and looked at her mother in terror. Unable to sob, she stood frozen as tears began streaming down her cheeks. 

__

_Was this what was left of her mother?_

Aizen hugged the horror-struck Michiru and sobbed alongside her. He knew the most recent image of their mother would shock her sister whom hadn't endured Yuri's decline during the past years like he had. 

Having said her farewells to her adoptive daughter the blonde proceeded to rejoin the siblings. Haruka couldn't help but gasp at Yuri's meager image. A knot formed in her throat when she stared at the disheartened siblings. 

Teal eyes exchanged looks with the azure ones of the wistful, heartbroken butler whom in silent agreement acknowledged that the cadaver of his mistress had been exposed long enough. Katsuki approached the casket and very carefully closed it. He indicated the staff it was time to conclude the burial.

Soon the coffin began getting lowered. A few musicians played Mozart’s _Lacrimosa_ as a farewell tribute to the late musician. Many of the gathered approached the coffin and threw purple and white lilies on top of it while staff members threw soil on top of wooden casket.

The violinist seeked out appeasement in Haruka’s embrace while the tearful Momoko and Greta held the weeping Aizen. 

With remorseful eyes, Katsuki approached the last lily and picking it up he stared at the delicate and beautiful flower in his hand. Nearing it to his face he smelled its sweet aroma and closing his eyes, he could only see many memories of his treasured mistress. When he took her to the local fair, when she was in her first recital, Yuri laughing in a flower field… He could only picture the woman he had adored like a daughter, the one that never deserved the cruel fate that life had arranged for her.

“My dear Shii-chan…” began voicing the somber Momoko, “It’s time to let her go.”

Frowning he opened his tearful blue eyes and looked at the chubby maid. She offered him a saddened, yet supportive heartfelt smile. Swallowing perhaps the hardest he ever had before he gave the flower the fondest of kisses. With hesitation the mournful butler knelt by the almost covered pit hole and carefully placed the flower on top of Yuri’s final resting place.


	4. Lady Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo makes Setsuna wander down in memory lane and Haruka and Michiru finally arrive to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in updates, but finally here it is. Adulting has caught up on my writing, but I am still working in this story and The Witching Hour one. Thank you for your continued support and a very special mention and thank you to DominaRegina for her wonderful help editing this chapter :)

Teal eyes narrowed at the limited visibility ahead of them. The road was wet and fairly slippery. the sky was cloudy and dark. Bothersome, thick fog surrounded the vehicle. The genius racer had to rely on her dulled senses, because even the lampposts, headlights, and moonlight combined failed to properly reveal the way. Also, the fogged windows didn’t help much either. The aggravated blonde cursed under her breath.

After the funeral service was over, the butlers and maids of the Kaiou Manor thanked the guests for their attendance and condolences. The seasoned Head Butler to the prestigious House of Kaiou offered to take his youngest master home, but the teen politely declined his offer as he sought a ride with the famous racer and his sister. After the insistence of the maids and particularly the pleading of her smaller brother, a reluctant Michiru agreed to spend the night at her old home.

Heaving a sigh, Haruka looked at the smaller woman next to her. Michiru had fallen asleep. The side of her face rested on the seat belt; her head and hair gently swung from side to side as the car was driven. Haruka lightly squeezed her eternal lover’s hand. The blonde winced as the overwhelming emotions she had experienced at her mother’s burial replayed in her mind and stung her very soul.

Wistfulness. Sorrow, impotence, indifference…remorse.

Swallowing hard, Haruka took a deep breath and tried to suppress a sudden urge to cry. It was hard to believe the mighty Soldier of the Seas was tormented by hurtful and self-damaging emotions like those. Why did Michiru felt that way? How long had her lover kept these emotions locked inside her heart? how long had she endured the burden of such feelings alone?

Teal eyes pondered over the rearview mirror’s reflection of the exhausted teenager resting on the back seat. The blonde wondered if the poor boy concealed similar dreadful feelings in his heart, like the ones deep within his sister’s.

_Were those two children Michiru and Aizen? If so, why had their father hit their mother so badly? How could I even see that memory?_

Haruka frowned. Helpless ponderings only aroused more puzzling questions to her already aching head. Then there was the troubling matter, that even after a Millennia of interacting with the mercurial femme, she felt blind to what was really happening inside Michiru’s soul.

Since the olden times of the prestigious Silver Millennium, Sailor Neptune had been known to be a gracefully kind, talented, and overachieving prodigy who attained her goals with unfaltering bravery, no matter what they were. Known to loathe being pitied or thought to be frail, the princess of the aquatic planet strived for perfection in her every action and took pride in doing so without burdening others.

Naturally a loner herself, the Soldier of Squally Teal Eyes deeply respected her partner’s honorable character. Yet, it wasn’t until their trust grew and they became more intimate, that the surreal beauty finally allowed the Princess of the Gusty planet into the relentless barrier that she had erected around her heart. It wasn’t until then, that the Sky Soldier realized the herculean task she had ahead of her; comprehending the complex, unpredictable, and truly fascinating woman that embodied the powers of Poseidon himself. Sailor Uranus saw past Sailor Neptune’s perfectly orchestrated mask and gazed into the Sea Goddess’s truly vulnerable and precious soul. Or so she thought.

Puffy-eyed and downcast, Haruka clucked her tongue and sighed sorrowfully. Deep down, she knew that despite how long they had been together, the prideful and honorable reincarnation of the Princess of Neptune wanted to deal with any personal burdens by herself; mostly because the very gentle soul that she owned didn’t wanted to annoy others with her problems. If it were even possible, Haruka felt more respect for the remarkably strong woman that her amazing partner was. 

Feeling helpless and somewhat useless, Haruka exhaled and hoped that with time the details of the siblings’ past would be disclosed to her. Eventually, Michiru would feel comfortable enough to open up to her, and acknowledge that she didn’t have to carry the burden of the world on her shoulders by herself.

Rubbing her temples and sore eyes, Haruka allowed herself to gather her thoughts, process what had happened, and to prepare for what was coming ahead.

The grumbling noises of an neglected stomach sabotaged the attempts Haruka had so strongly fought for of keeping a noise-free environment for the resting Kaious. Sighing, she patted her empty belly in attempts of providing it some sort of solace until they could eat. The route that Aizen had set in the GPS indicated that the Manor was still about 40 minutes away from where they currently were.

A downcast Haruka muttered. She was cold and wet and hungry and worn-out as well. On top of that, the inclement weather forced her to drive one of the fastest vehicles in the world at 4 mph.

__

_Great, how much more miserable can I get?_

The disgruntled blonde tried to rub off the chills that apprehended her sore, humid body. Just as Haruka was brooding and mumbling, she felt an annoying tickle in her nose. Cursing at herself, the blonde tried her best to hold her desire to sneeze as best as she could, but a couple of stubborn sneezes escaped.

“Bless you,” grooglily replied a sleepy Aizen.

“Sorry,” a mortified, sniffing, and funny sounding Haruka replied. Wincing, the blonde quickly looked at her girlfriend, afraid she might have woken her up as well. Haruka exhaled, relieved when she saw that Michiru only frowned and continued sleeping. 

“Onee-sama has always been a heavy sleeper in cars,” kidded Aizen. He bent towards Haruka. “Here,” he said as he offered the blonde a tissue.

“Domo arigatou,” thanked Haruka before blowing her nose.

“How much longer until we get home?”

“Sadly a little longer than we envisioned. The rain and fog haven’t made it easy,” answered the saddened blonde, whose cheeks quickly blushed when her stomach complained again.

Aizen chuckled. “Haruka-sama, do you like hamburgers?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “I don’t normally eat them… But what do you have in mind?”

“Well, we are still a little ways from home, and I know of a very nice and conveniently located fast food place. They have a very convenient drive through. Oh, and lucky you, they also serve salads too!”

Haruka lightly chuckled, unable to shake off Aizen’s cute demeanor. “Alright, let’s go get one of these convenient burgers of yours.”

XxX

Setsuna made herself comfortable in the antique arm chair. She gently blew the hot contents of the porcelain cup she held. Garnet eyes stared blankly at her green tea. A few lit candles flickered in the dim room, amusing the woman with the shadowy dances they created with every object in the room. It was so quiet, she could easily hear her own respiration and heartbeat.

The lonely warrior frowned. The unsettling silence reminded her of the soundless and crude Doors of Time. Setsuna scoffed as she avowed that the lack of laughter, music, and chatter in the house she shared with her adopted family made her dreadfully uneasy. 

Setsuna scoffed. The Time Guardian would have never thought that lack of noise would be a thing to upset her. She knew she had changed and turned softer.

The green haired woman relaxed against the back of her chair. In the past, she used to endure endless lapses of time in solitary confinement while guarding the Doors of Time. She had been content with just that; keeping her promises to Queen Serenity while remaining vigilant at her post. 

But now things were different. Now she had friends and belonged to a family. Setsuna couldn’t deny that she genuinely missed the heartfelt giggles of Hotaru, the excited, and many times senseless, ramblings of Haruka, and the entrancing music of Michiru’s Marine Cathedral. The mere thought of returning to that unappealing seclusion she had endured for centuries gave her chills. 

After a few minutes of silent pondering, Setsuna carefully placed the teacup on top of her desk and opened one of its drawers. Pulling out a CD case, she carefully brushed her fingers on top of it and removed the marker-labeled CD inside her laptop. Closing her eyes, she relaxed once more. Moments later her ears became entertained with the melodious compositions the Sea Senshi and the Wind Soldier had played in their first formal joint concert.

Setsuna smiled as she remembered how nervous and afraid Haruka was of not being up to par for Michiru’s musical expertise. Yet the Soldier of the Seas couldn’t contain how exhilarated she was about being able to play alongside her loving partner. 

Sailor Pluto could be many things, but being a music critic wasn’t one of them. As a matter of fact, she considered herself as someone musically crippled. Yet, she was able to to recognize that the pair played marvelously well together. Their melodious chemistry was evident in many of the activities they shared. The emotions infused within the pleasant tune soothed Setsuna’s soul, almost masking the absence of the other women.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at an object that had fallen on the floor. It was a photograph of a well-dressed man holding a toddler. The man stared lovingly at the aqua haired girl that was held protectively in his arms. The girl, submerged in deep slumber, smiled contently. 

Bending to pick up the photo, Setsuna’s eyes filled with tenderness as her lips curved into a smile.

“Katsuki-san…"

XxX

18 years ago…

"Michiru-hime, Michiru-hime!" called out a desperate man. Stopping in his tracks, the fatigued man tried to regain his breath.

The sky was clear and only a few white cotton clouds adorned the blue sky. The surrounding cherry blossoms were in full bloom and birds sang harmoniously. The day couldn't be prettier for a party, like the one that was taking place not far from where he stood. It could have been a very glorious 6th of March, if the smaller member of the Kaiou family hadn’t disappeared. 

They were together just a few minutes ago. Then, like an act of magic, the little girl vanished from sight. At first, he thought the toddler was playing games with him, like she used to. He searched amongst the trees, the bushes and ferns, without luck. He asked those around him. Some politely apologized about not knowing of the whereabouts of the missing girl, and others paid little attention to him and went about their own business.

The middle-aged man combed his graying hair with his fingers. Taking deep breaths, he tried his best not to panic. Quickening his steps, he searched for the little girl between the marbled archways and columns and various topiaries adorning the gorgeous landscape around the manor. But there was still no sign of his little mistress.

Everyone at the party was so immersed in their own trivial chatter, they hadn't noticed the child’s disappearance. In a way, that was a good thing for the butler Katsuki Yasashii.

"Katsuki-san! Did you find Lady Michiru?" inquired a brown haired young man, also dressed as a butler.

"Not yet Matthew. Make sure you remain by Lady Shioko’s side. If you find Lady Michiru, keep her by your side as well.” 

The brunet bowed to the older man and paced in Shioko's direction.

Yasashii took a deep breath and closed his eyes. One hand held his elbow while the other one was near his face, index finger patting his chin. 

_Where in the world could my little lady be?_

He had already been to the places where she usually went; the courtyard, the koi pond, the studio, the kitchen, her room… But nothing.

_Think, think…_

Little mistress loved taking strolls with him by the lake. His eyes darted open and he felt his heart skip a beat. Panic consumed him.

_Oh, dear lord, the lake!_

He gathered all the strength left in him and ran towards the nearby lake as fast as he could. Out of air and on the verge of a heart attack, he neared the lakeshore. He halted when he saw what appeared to be little Michiru beside a green haired woman, both kneeling by the edge of the body of water. He gasped and quickly approached them.

"Michiru-hime! Michiru-hime!" he cried.

The little girl turned. A bright smile painted her face. She lifted her little hands towards him. 

“Suki!” she called to him. Katsuki grabbed her, hugged her tight, and kissed her several times.

“Thank goodness you are safe, my child. Don't you do this again, I beg you! " he said in a broken tone and with watery eyes.

The dark-haired woman gracefully stood and tenderly stared at them. Lifting his face, his pale eyes met the elegant olive-skinned woman who had a placid, yet wise, smile embellishing her features. Katsuki was caught by the surreal elegance and beauty of the bedazzling woman in front of him.

“Wook Suki! Wook!” The little girl pointed towards the lake.

Katsuki gasped in surprise. Fishes of all colors and sizes were gathering in the water before them. Michiru laughed and clapped her little hands, excited as the fishes twirled in midair and splashed the water.

“Isn't this fantastic?” the mysterious woman softly spoke.

Katsuki looked at the woman in disbelief.

_Who is this woman? Where did she come from?_

"H-have we met before, Miss…?" he politely interrupted.

_Why was she here with my little Lady?_

"I apologize for the discourtesy, Katsuki-san. I am Meiou Setsuna," Setsuna replied as she politely bowed to the man.

Michiru laughed and extended her arms towards Setsuna. Katsuki gave Michiru a troubled and disapproving look.

“Puu! Puu!”

“Now, now little mermaid. This poor man has had his share of fright today,” Setsuna joked lightly.

The butler had never met this woman before, yet the way she interacted with Michiru, the way peace and some unlikely feeling of safety radiated from her, were flabbergasting. After some seconds, and for reasons he could not comprehend, he handed over the elated child to Setsuna. 

Michiru was beaming with joy. Setsuna poked Michiru's nose, making the little girl laugh. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his little princess so happy.

“Those ostentatious, boring people were driving you mad, weren't they?” Setsuna spoke in a funny tone to the giggling infant.

“A-are you an angel?” Katsuki asked bluntly.

Setsuna blinked then giggled. “No. Of course not, Katsuki-san.”

The butler blushed, embarrassed by his dumb question. "My apologies my lady. T-Thank you for finding lady Michiru, Setsuna-san. She was with us in the party and then suddenly disappeared."

“Apparently she's not too fond of such decorum or snobbish individuals. Or, well, any celebrations,” Setsuna added and giggled as she remembered the Silver Millennium's Sea Princess’ detachment from similar events. Instead of attending the parties, she often found Neptune seeking refuge near some body of water.

Michiru's third birthday party was more like a high society congregation; not only was it deficient of the fun elements proper to any child's party, but it mainly lacked... children. The few attending children weren't allowed to run, play, and not even mingle since it was considered vulgar by the adults’ ill-mannered standards of aristocracy.

Katsuki heaved a sigh. In a way, he was glad he had gotten away from that environment. What truly mattered was that he had found Michiru and that she was alright. 

His gaze drifted towards the lake. The spring's gentle breeze caressed his face. It was welcoming and comforting. He closed his eyes. As weird as it might have been, deep within his heart, he knew this female meant no harm. Setsuna and Michiru looked like mother and child. Sadly, he hadn't been able to witness this connection between his Mistress Yuri and her youngest heir. His mind was bursting with intrigue; so many questions arose, yet for some reason he found himself unable to speak any.

_Who is this woman and how come little Michiru is so comfortable with her?_

A heartfelt lullaby took him out of his reverie. Setsuna tenderly hummed while gently rocking the heavy-eyed and almost slumbering Michiru. Setsuna looked at the small child with teary garnet eyes.

_That look._

Suddenly, the butler felt heartache, melancholy, and an overwhelming sense of anguish. The long-haired woman tightly snuggled the little child while trying to suppress sobs. Katsuki felt despair at the heartbreaking scene.

_The look of longing. Of loving something so badly that once you get a hold of it you don't want to let go because it hurts otherwise._

Heaving a sigh, Setsuna kissed Michiru's forehead and cautiously handed Katsuki the sleeping child. She looked at Michiru lovingly.

"Water… is her element. And it's always bound to attract her… if she's being a little wayward sometime in the future, please recall my words... and consider this," Setsuna advised while trying to recover her composure.

Katsuki nodded. He couldn't understand why the woman cried or why he was suddenly overtaken with nostalgia.

"Y-you are more than welcome to join us, Meiou-san. We would be more than delighted with your presence.”

Setsuna bowed politely. "I am grateful for the invitation Katsuki-san, but I have to decline. I have a very tight schedule and it's time for my departure.”

“B-but... It's very rare to find my little mistress so comfortable around people. She will be more than happy to have you at her party.”

Setsuna shook her head while still smiling at the man. “Please, continue keeping a watchful eye on her. She is very important to me and will be to this world.”

_To you? To the… world?_

“Enjoy your time with her to the fullest. Cherish every second of her growth. And when the time comes, please help her carry the burden that will be imposed upon her. And lastly, please… don't blame her for her actions.”

_The time for what? What is this woman talking about?_

Katsuki couldn't be more confused, yet he gave Setsuna a solemn look. “I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about, Meiou-san. I am a man that soon will turn fifty, and in this life of mine I have been through my fair share of things. I am not illustrious or brilliant like my Masters and Mistresses, yet I am able to say you are a woman of surreal nature. You appeared out of nowhere to help my little Lady. Yet it seems like you have known one another for an eternity. If that’s not a relationship of supernatural origin, then I don’t know what else it could be. But, if you believe I am worthy of keeping her safe, I will do my best to stand by that promise.”

_This Lady is Lady Michiru's Guardian Angel. She must be. There is no other explanation._

“My masters shouldn’t mind your presence at the party. Please don’t take leave. Aren't angels supposed to keep watch of their protected?”

“Precisely. And again I tell you, I am not one. That's the mission of angels, Katsuki-san. That's why I can leave... because I know she will be well taken care of by one.” Setsuna smiled warmly at the blushing man.

Katsuki looked at the sleeping child. Michiru mumbled in her sleep while sucking her thumb.

"My mission, though it involves protecting, is slightly different than that of an angel. It prevents me from being too close to people. Hence, I will be keeping an eye on little Michiru from afar," spoke Setsuna in a soft, sad voice.

"Keeping a watchful eye over those you care for, even if it is from afar, is a type of love as well, Lady Angel," Katsuki replied kindly.

Setsuna blushed a little and a heartfelt smile embellished her face.

_I will do my best to keep her safe… though I am greatly confounded by your words, Lady Angel._

Suddenly, they were engulfed by thousands of swirling cherry blossom petals. He looked at the sky, at how amazing they looked. When he stared ahead, a cold chill ran through his spine. The woman that had just been in front of him seconds ago was no more. He turned around and saw no one else around. There was only himself and Michiru. 

The waltz of the thousand petals had concluded.

The butler held the toddler tighter while trying to regain his poise and overcome the amassed mixture of baffling sensations the surreal event had left behind.

_What in the world just happened?_

XxX

The exquisite architectural treat for their guests was no more than an eyesore for the young woman. Antique lamps poorly lit the shrubbery and stone pathways amongst them. It was still raining, but the front terrace's ceiling offered them refuge. Michiru looked with uncertain eyes at the great wooden doors before her. 

The deranged mixture of dreadful feelings she had felt standing right before Galaxia were akin to the ones she was experiencing as she stood before the tall, intimidating structure. Michiru shuddered. A tight, yet gentle handgrip snapped her out of her thoughts. Scared blue eyes met concerned teal ones.

"Are you alright, Sea Goddess?" asked a worried Haruka.

"Y-Yes. I’m sorry, I just— I am a little overwhelmed. That's all."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to. We can leave."

Haruka cupped her hand on Michiru's cheeks and the smaller woman instinctively grabbed and kissed it. She was lucky she had her guardian angel by her side. This place looked the same, but the conditions were different now. Now she had Haruka.

"This is where I have to be now. T-This is something I have to do," replied Michiru with teary eyes.

_You weren't the only one running away, Haru-chan…_

"I’m here for you," the blonde said with worried eyes. 

"I know." Michiru smiled wholeheartedly.

The youngest Kaiou walked towards the couple.

Aizen looked at his sister with saddened eyes. Michiru's blue eyes looked appalled at the sight of the place. Of course, he knew Michiru would experience a storm of emotions as soon as she placed foot in their heirloom grounds. The teenager bit his lower lip and grasped his stomach. He couldn’t blame Michiru; too many negative memories and sensations lingered in their childhood home. 

These past few years, he had been involved in many concerts and events that had him traveling all around the world: the United States, Hawaii, France, Chile, Egypt… many delightful places with breathtaking sights and wonderful people. Those were places bearing no eerie memories, offering him a release from the nightmares here.

Yet, after struggling over returning to the place that had harbored the pain inflicted by his father, he knew he had to return for his sick mother. Still, Aizen couldn't recall how many times he had hesitated to step in, as he stood by the heavy, eleven-foot-tall iron-studded gates that offered entrance to the Kaiou Manor. In reality, his hesitance was merely a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Biting his lower lip, he looked at his sister who was being comforted by her lover. The mysterious Tenou Haruka. The world famous F1 racer, a natural pianist, and a doting partner. He heard a great deal of things about the blonde prodigy, yet the most enthusiastic ones came from Michiru's lips. When they spoke over the phone, he could imagine his sister's grin lighting the room whenever she spoke of her girlfriend. After seeing the pair in the airport, he could easily tell that there was something special between them indeed.

_Tenou Haruka: The woman for whom Michiru left us behind._

Aizen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head lightly. He struggled for years to shake away that thought, but it was hard. He recalled the day that Michiru left them. Even though it was a few years after Shioko left, Michiru’s disappearance shocked him and his mother far more than Shioko’s desertion. Mother and son had received another mortal blow while seeking solace from the older sibling's departure. 

Aizen had many reasons to hate Michiru for abandoning him; for leaving him and his mother at the mercy of their deranged father… yet, he really couldn't. The truth was, even after she left them, he couldn’t find the strength to despise her. He adored Michiru too much, and was truly happy to see her again. Also, he was also genuinely happy that his sister had found a loving and supportive partner, whether or not the blonde was the reason for Michiru’s departure. 

Sighing, Aizen made a mental note to remind himself to ask his sister about her sudden departure that day.

"Lady Michiru, I believe you would feel a little more comfortable if we entered the residence through your usual entrance," suggested Katsuki as he approached the couple.

The wise butler’s words made Michiru's heart jump with happiness. Michiru’s mind went wild. 

_Katsuki-san means the back door, of course… the one that leads to the kitchen. The kitchen that was always filled with kind and caring butlers and maids. No matter how busy they were, they always managed to find time for me… people that were always happy to see their little master and mistresses and always made us feel welcome._

"Yes please," Michiru replied without hesitation.

Katsuki smiled warmly at her and bowed. “As you wish, my lady.” Picking the couple’s luggage, the old butler began leading the way.

"Katsuki-san, I can take care of the luggage," Haruka said as she tried to grab one of the suitcases from the butler.

With a swift pirouette, the agile butler took hold of the luggage, preventing Haruka from taking it first. The blonde recoiled in shock.

The butler gave the blonde an unyielding look. "Tenou-sama, It is my duty and honor to carry your luggage. Now, if you would please follow me," he instructed in a firm tone.

Michiru and Aizen giggled at the dumbstruck Haruka.

"How did he do that?" the panicked blonde half-screamed and half-whispered.

"Do what?" asked Michiru while giggling.

"That's just the ordinary Katsuki-san for you," replied Aizen with a smile.

"There's nothing ordinary about the way he moves… for someone his age," Haruka whispered in Michiru’s ear.

"Don’t be disrespectful, love."

"He’s unbelievable! Like James Bond, but older."

Katsuki glared back. "I used to serve the British Army for many years Tenou-sama… and please… don't let my appearance and age fool you," replied Katsuki while keeping a steady pace.

Haruka recoiled and sweat-dropped. The trio couldn’t believe he heard them, given how far ahead of them he was.

"Used to…!? Hell no, that guy is still involved in some secret service or-" Haruka whispered hysterically, but was suddenly interrupted by Michiru's index finger placed on top of her lips.

"Enough, Haru-chan. You will have your opportunity to discuss such matters with him later," Michiru’s voice was laced with wit.

"Matters?" asked the blonde, trying to act as cool as possible.

"Yes. And in private. Katsuki-san has been looking forward to talking with you for a long time," added Aizen with a mocking tone similar to his sister's.

"…In private? Talk…?" Haruka stuttered and gulped slowly as she combed her hair with her fingers. 

The siblings looked at one another and giggled at her reaction.

Haruka caressed her nape, teal eyes narrowing at the siblings. 

_There’s no denying these two are blood related; they are branches from the same tree. They share the same cynical sense of humor._

Katsuki placed the luggage on the floor next to him and opened the kitchen door. As soon as the door opened, various delicious aromas filled the air. Inside, four cheerful maids waited for their guests. The blonde swallowed hard. Even though she had some fries a little while ago, she was still hungry. Her stomach hollered at the mouth watering food awaiting them inside.

"Please make yourselves comfortable while I put these away." Mentioned Katsuki before disappearing.

The rustic, yet elegant kitchen was filled with all sort of cutlery and cooking essentials. It was a breathtaking sight.

Haruka was suddenly surrounded by middle-aged maids.

"Oh my, you are such a cutie! Television doesn't do you justice."

"Yes, don't you agree Momo? Haruka-san is far better looking in person."

"Oh my God, You are too handsome."

"Your teal eyes and your gorgeous sandy blonde hair are so dreamy!"

Haruka sweat-dropped and blushed. She couldn’t help but be reminded of the Inner Senshi. Michiru and Aizen giggled.

"Now, now ladies. I know you are excited for Tenou-sama's presence, but… Onee-sama and Tenou-sama have come a long way, and they are hungry and tired," explained Aizen.

"Oh! Hungry!? We have all sorts of food!" Greta’s eyes lit up and she quickly took Haruka by the arm and sat her a the round table.

"Would you like a cheese soufflé? Or maybe a leek and stilton soup?" inquired Hilda.

"Maybe something lighter, a sandwich perhaps?" asked the shy Rita.

"How about some tea and muffins my dear?" offered Momoko as she held Michiru’s arm, leading her to the table where Haruka was already sitting.

All the maids offered different meals at the same time, their excited voices overlapped one another. Before realizing what was happening, Haruka and Michiru had all sorts of food served in front of them. The Kaiou siblings and the blonde sweat-dropped.

“The tea with muffins will suffice, thank you ladies,” clarified Michiru.

Haruka, Michiru and Aizen were soon served their tea and muffins. As they enjoyed their snacks and drinks, they listened to a thousand tales told be the enthusiastic housemaids. 

_Ara… it’s great to know they haven’t changed…it doesn’t feel like I left..._

Michiru's eyes warmed at the sight of the always obliging, cheerful, and overexcited maids of the Kaiou Manor, along with her beloved little brother and her loving soul mate. The kind of people that could easily make her feel happy, accepted and loved... that made her feel like home. All she needed was her adopted daughter, best friend, and the Inner Senshi to fulfill her perfect world.

When Katsuki returned, it took him a couple of minutes to calm down the chattery maids and discourage them from keeping the tired couple up for what it seemed to be the rest of the night.

XxX

After saying their good nights, the Head Butler escorted the couple to their room.

Haruka was fascinated at the elegance and neatness of the hallways and places they passed. "This Manor is mesmerizing," exclaimed the blonde, unable to hide her awe. 

“Yes,” replied a downcast Michiru.

They soon reached a door, and the butler opened it for Haruka and Michiru. Taking a few steps into the room, the aquamarine-haired woman stood in melancholic disbelief as she inspected her old chambers. The place was beautifully adorned with different neoclassical accents that involved wooden and metallic décor. Wallflowers featuring different hues of blue and aquamarine adorned the walls. Hanging from them were many paintings depicting the sea and its elements, embellished the room. Haruka's eyes softened as she inspected the room that used to belong to her lover.

"I hope you feel comfortable in your old room, my lady. Our staff has outdone themselves tidying it up," explained Katsuki while standing at the door frame.

"Your luggage has been placed inside the closet. And I took the liberty of preparing the bathtub for you. Both your room and bathroom has been stocked with toiletries and amenities we thought would appeal to you both. Please have a pleasant stay and a good night's sleep and regardless of the hour, don't hesitate to request anything you might have a need for," informed Katsuki before bowing and leaving the room.

Haruka walked to the Laurel poster bed and sat on its edge. She could depict some critters and designs carved into the different wooden areas of the bed pillars. The mattress was soft and so were the blankets. Beautiful lilac drapes gracefully cascaded down the posts and onto the floor. The bed was filled with fluffy pillows of all sizes. The bed looked very much like the one Michiru had chosen for them when they bought their house by the sea… well, except for the fact that this bed had big, cute sea lion and dolphin plushies. The sea senshi walked towards the bed and grabbed the sea lion’s plush. Sitting next to Haruka, she nuzzled her face against the stuffed animal. 

"My room is just as I remember it," Michiru spoke in soft words after a few minutes of silence. Her eyes became watery. "My little refuge."

Haruka winced. She didn’t like seeing her girlfriend so sad, and hated being unable to put a smile on Michiru’s lips. The blonde knew Michiru’s despondent state wasn’t only because of her mother’s death, but also had to do with dreadful memories that lingered in the Manor. Tonight at least, she didn't believe it appropriate to dig any further in wounds that had recently been reopened. Unless Michiru voluntarily shared her feelings with the blonde, Haruka would respect whatever the Sea Senshi decided.

Haruka reached for Michiru’s hand and squeezed it lightly. Michiru elevated her gaze and looked into the worried and caring teal eyes of her Wind Soldier.

Michiru smiled gently and placed her hand on Haruka's cheek. The blonde leaned on the affectionate touch.

_That tender look of yours always melts its way into the depths of my soul, Ruka… I know that many questions linger behind those celestial eyes of yours... and is not fair of me to keep them unanswered._

Michiru reflected that Haruka would eventually learn of the things that happened in the manor and her childhood. Maybe, if the information came from Michiru herself, she could soften its gravity, thereby reducing the inevitable storm that was expected to happen. The mighty Senshi of the Wind and Sky would be enraged, after all. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Michiru decided to speak. "My childhood wasn't easy, Haruka. Owning the portentous Kaiou name demands a lot from an individual. Perhaps too much. For any child, this could easily be a mortal heirloom.” 

Unable to face Haruka, Michiru brought her knees to her chest and went back to hugging the stuffed animal. “My firm and stern parents deprived me, my sister, and brother, from normal things common to a child. Like laughing or playing…having friends… you know, things that are meant to help a child grow properly and become a decent adult. My childhood was crippled because of what the ludicrous society engulfing my family thought was proper or best for us. Katsuki-san and Momoko-san made many of those gloomy days a little bit brighter… But still, I lacked the affection of my mother and father. Even though I was surrounded by many people a lot of the time, truthfully I felt alone and empty... in disquietude. I had built an impenetrable wall around my heart, trying to shelter it’s fragility and helplessness while I pretended that everything was alright. I held up miserable facade most of my life...” added the disheartened Michiru.

Haruka looked at Michiru with teary teal eyes. A knot in her throat made speaking difficult. A combination of rage and angst complemented her powerlessness. She bent forward and embraced Michiru tightly. Unable to contain the sorrowful tears from falling anymore, Michiru sobbed in Haruka’s arms. 

After a few minutes, Haruka found the strength to speak and continued comforting her girlfriend, "You are not fragile, Michiru. You’re the strongest woman I know. It’s not fair that you had to endure that terrible childhood and it makes me furious that you had to go through all those terrible things. But it’s because of that, that I know you’re strong. And if you ever think that you lack strength, be reminded of the tough and hot-headed girlfriend that will always remain by your side. And if that's not enough, of a loving daughter that happens to also be a Soldier of Death and Rebirth, and a Timekeeper for a best friend that will always be there in case someone dares to fuss around with you. And if that's still not enough, let me remind you of the bunch of hormone-crazy teens the Princess is surrounded with. Neither one of us would ever hesitate on being here for you. You’re not alone anymore, my mermaid."

Giving Haruka a shy smile, Michiru nodded silently. She did indeed felt much better after crying and opening up a little about her past. On the other hand, crying had worn her down. Not surprised, she noticed her lover was having a hard time fighting off her weariness like she was. Resting her head against Haruka’s shoulder, the aqua-haired woman tightly snuggled the sea lion after rubbing her puffy eyes. 

After yawning and drying her wet eyes, Haruka appreciated how cute her girlfriend looked hugging her stuffed animal.

"Does it have a name?"

"Hmm?"

Haruka pointed at the sea lion. Michiru blushed.

"Yes, he does.”

“He?” Haruka grinned tiredly.

Blushed, Michiru explained, “yes it’s a he.”

“Alright, so what’s his name?”

Michiru pouted and dug half of her face behind the stuffed animal. 

Haruka snickered at Michiru’s cute gesture. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“I don't want you laughing at me."

Haruka giggled. "I will do my best not to laugh.”

Michiru sighed. "Promise?"

"Scouts honor." Haruka winked.

"He's Mr. SeaCuddles."

Haruka took her hand to her mouth and held a snicker as she noticed Michiru’s leer. "Wow… that's a very… sophisticated name for a seal."

An embarrassed Michiru gave her an upset look. "It’s not a seal, It's a sea lion! And besides, you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Michiru's embarrassed and upset face made it harder for Haruka to keep a straight face, and soon she burst out laughing. The sea senshi pouted and hit her lover with the plush, making the blonde fall on her back.

"Ah! The Senshi of the Sea has summoned one of her minions and its attacking me!" Haruka giggled while being attacked.

Michiru grabbed the dolphin plush as well and kept hitting Haruka. Then she abandoned the toys in favor of tickling her lover. 

Kneeling on top of Haruka and knowing every ticklish spot on her body secured Michiru the upperhand. Soon, Michiru noticed that Haruka was becoming short of breath and stopped the merciless attack. The fatigued Michiru relaxed and sat on top of Haruka’s thighs. Between giggles, gasps of air and coughs, the blonde swept away her tears.

"Are you going to stop making fun of my stuffed animals? If not, you will suffer their full wrath. And let me tell you, compared to Mr. SeaCuddles, Bubbles Waterpuff is ruthless." Michiru gave her girlfriend a playful look.

Still trying to regain her composure, Haruka nodded quickly. Michiru smiled and laid besides her panting lover. She hugged Haruka and rested her face on the blonde's chest.

_Thank you for cheering me up, my angel._

"Want to take a bath?" asked a sleepy Michiru.

After no response, Michiru looked up and smiled tenderly at her sleeping lover. She would had liked Haruka to take a bath and put on more comfortable clothes, but at least she was thankful the blonde’s clothes weren’t wet anymore. The violinist helped her girlfriend assume a more comfortable position in bed and covered her with the comforter. She knew that the blonde was more exhausted than she was, and Michiru didn't have the heart to wake up her lover, even though the idea of sharing a bath with her Soldier of the Skies sounded most appealing. 

Sighing, Michiru swept away some ruffled blonde bangs and kissed Haruka softly on the lips. Reluctantly, Michiru parted from Haruka’s side and gathered clothes and some toiletries before walking into the bathroom.

XxX

Performing his final patrol of the night, Katsuki came across an piece of white paper that easily stood out against the immaculate burgundy carpet. Picking it up, he noticed it was a photo. Using a flashlight, he saw a group of happy people featured in the image. He could see his Mistress Michiru being hugged by her girlfriend Haruka. Then his blue eyes widened as he stared, flabbergasted at the woman standing next to them. His pale eyes were fixed on the olive skinned and verdant-haired woman hugging a pale, little black-haired girl. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he pressed his eyes on the woman again.

Gasping, Katsuki wondered about the peculiar similarity the woman in the photo had with the one he had met that fateful day on his little mistress's third birthday. Resting his head on the cool wall, the old man pondered. 

"Lady Angel? H-how could this be? Could my senility be deceiving me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, after a couple of years I decided to take a look at this and jeez, thought how much I could improve it! Currently working on doing the same with the rest of the chapters. Again thanks for your support and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> The couple is on their way to Michiru childhood's home. What awaits them?


End file.
